


In My Dreams I am Happy

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Tom Riddle, Bottom Weasley Twins, Canonical Child Abuse, Creature Inheritance, Found Family, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Mating Bond, Molly Weasley Bashing, Most main characters are creatures, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Out of Character, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Sirius Black Bashing, Switch Narcissa Black Malfoy, The Weasley Twins are Awesome, Top Blaise Zabini, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Lucius Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: In his dreams Harry is happy it is his waking life that is the nightmare.  With being stuck at the Dursleys with no contact with his friends since he had gotten back after the Tournaments.  That coupled with his knowledge that somewhere out there there was a mad-man who wanted him dead yet everyday the Prophet fails to mention it.  So who cared if he found some form of happiness in his dreams even if they were of Draco.Or,Harry starts having courtship dreams from and Unknown Creature Inheritance involving Draco Malfoy, but rather than having the Dominant Veela come rescue him from his home it is up to Harry to go ask him in person for help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Past James Potter/Lilly Evens Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Arthur Weasley
Comments: 73
Kudos: 785





	1. Courtship Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming of You (Rewrite)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393452) by [M1dn1ght_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [M1dn1ght_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star). Log in to view. 



> I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters they are the property of J.K Rowling.

In his dreams Harry is happy it is his waking life that is the nightmare. After coming home from Hogwarts having seen Cedric die at the hands of Voldemort Harry had started having nightmares again like he had after facing Quirrelmort at the end of his first year. He tried contacting Ron, Hermione, and Sirius trying to find out when he would be able to get away from his so called "family." For some reason the Dursleys were being more horrible than ever as Vernon actually put Harry through a strip search to make sure he collected everything from before locking it all away in the cupboard under the stairs. Thankfully he still had some quills and parchments under the loose floorboard allowing him to send letters to his friends. Even sharing that he had no access to any of his school supplies even his wand got him nothing more than letters that amounted them telling him to wait to be picked up without telling him when such an event was to occur.

He could not even try to make his way to the Burrow for by all account it sounded like Ron and his family were not even there plus without his wand to summon the Knight Bus it was a long way to Ottery St Catchpole especially with Voldemort out there somewhere even if the Prophet or even the Muggle News having no comment about what he was doing. And despite all the time he had known her he did not even know where Hermione lived, but from her letters she appeared to be in the same location as Ron the rest of the Weasleys were where ever that was. He was almost tempted to write to Remus just to see if he would get the same letter as the others but had decided against it not wanting to waste the little resources he had left.

Everything changed on the night of June fifth as he went to bed only to dream of Draco Malfoy. He was not really shocked having had dreams of the blonde boy off and on over the years since they had meet in Madam Malkins Robe's shop. He would never admit it but he had a slight crush on the other boy that he could not seem to get over despite how they treated each other at school. This dream seemed to be different, however, as Draco just smiled at him as he opened his arms. "Hello my Blue Jay we meet at last," Draco said.

"Blue Jay is that meant to be an insult Draco?" Harry asked making Draco raise and eyebrow at him. Harry for his part was a little shocked as he had meant to call him Malfoy like he normally did only for it to come out as Draco.

"Why would I insult you Little One?" Draco asked confused.

"Oh come off it Draco this in not how this usually goes usually I insult you you insult me we almost come to blows and then we kiss," Harry said with a slight blush.

"Ah you have had dreams of me before Blue Jay that makes me glad," Draco said as he steps forward and to Harry's shock pulls him into a hug tucking Harry under his chin.

"What is with the Blue Jay shit just call me," Harry began only for Draco to bring a finger to his lips.

"Ah you should know better than that my Blue Jay. You know I can not make out who you really are until you come to me in person," Draco said with hint of admonishment in his voice. Harry did not quite know how to respond to that and Draco did not seem to want one as he just started to lightly hum to himself as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry was shocked by the action of the blonde but did not even try to push the other away it felt quite nice. "So tell me about yourself Blue Jay?" asked after a bit.

"As if you do not know?" Harry asked.

"Yes wait you really don't know? Did your parents not tell you of your inheritance?" Draco asked pulling Harry away from him to look him in his eyes.

Before Harry could ask what Draco meant he was woken up by his Uncle's voice boomed waking him up for the day and his large number of chores. For some reason Harry could not get Draco out of his mind nor the feelings of phantom fingers running through his hair as he worked. Despite all the work that day which was just as bad as it had been all summer Harry found whenever he felt the phantom fingers run through his hair he could not help but smile. When that night Harry once more had another nightmare he felt that maybe the dream with Draco had just been that another random dream as June tenth everything seemed to have gone back to what it had been before the dream with Draco.

Harry had another dream with Draco on ten days after the original dream as he found himself before the blonde again. "Hello Blue Jay so did you ask your parents about your inheritance?" Draco asked as without any preamble pulled Harry into his arms as he sat down against what looked like a tree.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked as he found himself actually snuggling up into the blonde's chest.

"Your Inheritance you know as a Veela?" Draco asked.

"I'm a Veela?" Harry asked in shock,

"Why have your parent's not told you?" Draco asked a little worried.

"Both my parents both dead," Harry said.

"Then your guardian," Draco said.

"I live with Muggles," Harry said softly not looking up at him knowing Draco's stance on the Muggles.

"Ah so you would not know," Draco said as he began to run his fingers through Harry's hair again. "Alright when a Witch or Wizard reaches a certain age if their family has some creature blood in them they will go through what is known as Creature Inheritance. Both of us are part Veela and at this moment we are going through what is called a courting dream where we get to know each other better," Draco explained.

"If that is true why can I see you while you can't make out who I am?" Harry asked.

"Ah you see me cause you are a submissive Veela," Draco said. "You can see me for it is up to you to come to me if you ever need my help my Blue Jay."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Harry asked deciding to not get into the idea that he was a submissive.

"Ah while I can not make out your identity I can see your wings," Draco said nuzzling his chin onto the top of Harry's head.

"What do you mean wings?" Harry asked turning his head as if to see a pair of wings sprouting out of his back.

"As a Veela we both have wings mine came out when I went through my inheritance while yours will come out when we first meet or when you can find someone that can bring you to me. Your wings are one of the ways I can recognize you. I must say you have very beautiful set of cobalt blue wings hence the name. Does that help you to understand it enough?" Draco asked placing a finger under Harry's chin and tilting his head up to look at him.

"I guess," Harry said not really sure but unwilling to admit his ignorance.

"So my Blue Jay tell me more about you how is life with the Muggles you live with? Draco asked

"Do I have to?" Harry asked not wanting to talk about the Dursleys with Draco.

"You don't have to do anything that you do not wish to Blue Jay," Draco said gently rubbing his back. "If it helps we can talk about me."

"Some how that does not shock me," Harry said making Draco laugh.

"Alright I get it you know me but how about stuff I have never really told anyone?" Draco asked. When Harry did not object the other continued, "Most people assume that I plan on following either my father or Godfather's footsteps but in truth I wish to take after my mother and become a Healer or if not that go into Wand Making."

"What about Quidditch?" Harry interjected.

"It is okay but I don't see doing it full time and if I did I would rather be a chaser than a seeker. In fact the only reason I took that position was that it was the only one available on the team when I joined as well as to tick someone off." Before Harry could ask who he was once more woken up by his Uncle with the orders of getting to work.

Once more there was a little over a week before he had another dream with Draco this time Harry actually went right into Draco's arms. "Hello Blue Jay miss me?" Draco chuckled

"Are you ready to tell me about yourself yet?"

"Not yet sorry Draco," Harry said and found he meant it as he snuggled into the blonde's chest.

"Whenever you are ready I am here," Draco said before he started to share more about himself about how he was under a lot of pressure to live up to his family name and would rather just work on his dreams to become a healer. Harry was surprised to find out that despite how they acted in public Draco's parents were with people they trusted they were very free with their emotions especially with him. "It is all down to their desire for a large family," Draco said "but unfortunately during the first war with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named my mother was hit by a spell to make her unable to have more kids."

"I am sorry Draco," Harry said as he snuggled closer to the blond boy a little surprised that he had not called Voldemort the Dark Lord.

"Thank you Blue Jay," Draco said as he leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead which actually woke Harry up.

As Harry laid in bed running his hand over where Draco had kissed him thinking about what the he had shared with him. Harry had a feeling Draco would not be happy when he found out that it was Harry he had been sharing all this information with. Harry wished he had could get to his books so that he might research Veela's mateships but without using magic he had no way of getting his stuff making he sorry he had never taken the Twins up on their offer to show him how to use a hairpin to unlock things the Muggle way.

On the night of his birthday rather then stay awake as like he did every year waiting for the letters he knew would come form Ron, Hermione and Sirius he found himself back in a dream with Draco. "Hello Blue Jay good to see you again," Draco said as Harry immediately tucked himself into the blonde's larger body.

"I think I am ready to tell you about myself," Harry said who had been thinking about the trust Draco has shown him with the story about the curse that had effected his mother.

"Only if you really want to," Draco said. Harry gave him a small nod as he began to tell the blonde about his life with the Dursleys and feeling Draco's body tense up at their treatment of him for some reason telling him some stories that he had never even shared with Hermione or Ron. "You must get away from there Blue Jay I do not care if they are your family no one should be treated like that," Draco said hugging Harry all the more tighter as if wanting to be there and protect him in person.

"I can't they have locked my stuff in my old bedroom under the stairs," Harry said and knew instantly that he had made a mistake as he felt Draco's arms fall away from him.

"Your what? Where?" Draco asked in a low growl that almost sent Harry scurrying away from him.

"My old bedroom under the stairs," Harry said again in a whisper as he pulled his knees to his chest afraid that hearing this Draco would no longer come and see him in his dreams thinking him to be the Freak his family always called him. "It is not as bad as it sounds it was only me bedroom until I got my first Hogwart's letter."

" **WHAT**?!?!?" Draco cried out "That asshole if you were raised by Muggles a Professor or Ministry worker should have been sent right to your home to talk to your family about you going not sending you the letters through the Owl post."

"Actually the first one came through the Muggle Post," Harry said.

"I very much doubt that my Blue Jay for even a Muggle would notice the location of where you resided in your home and gotten people involved. No whomever was in charge of your letters just made it look like it had come through the Muggle Post." Draco said calming down a little to pull Harry into his chest again. "Also as you were sent the letters that means that whomever was getting them to you along with the Headmaster knew where you living in your home for he would have had to seen it before he broke the law of how to reach you. I hate to ask but is there anything else?" Harry took in a breath of air as he told of the summer before his second year after he received a letter from the Ministry about using underage magic which caused his uncle to basically lock him in his room until he was rescued. Harry found that just like his inability to call the other boy Malfoy he could not give the names or description of his rescuers as the magic of the Courting Dream knew that it would make Draco realize exactly who he was.

"It should have been me that rescued you," Draco said after a moment of silence past between them as he buried his face into Harry's hair.

"I don't think that you would have," Harry said quietly.

"Let me guess we didn't get along that well outside of our dreams," Draco said.

"Yeah," Harry said knowing it was not just Draco's fault for he gave as well as he got.

"That is all in the past now Blue Jay," Draco said kissing Harry's forehead "the mateship between Veelas are rather strong I could have tried to kill you before we presented but know I will feel nothing but love and a desire to protect you."

"So it affects our minds?" Harry asked in fear.

"No Blue Jay it just allows us to be ourselves. This is another reason for these dreams as it allows us to get to really know each other and see that we might not have been who we thought the other was when we meet in real life."

"But what if I am on a different side than you are?" Harry asked.

"A different side of what?" Draco asked as he pulled Harry onto his lap again.

"The war what if I don't support He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named?" Harry asked burying his face in the other's robes rather than look at him.

"I don't care if you support him or not I will do my best to protect you even if I have to stand up to him," Draco said wrapping his arms tightly around him as Harry breathed in a sigh of relief. As most of things he could tell Draco outside of his home life would have made it too easy to be identified Harry was unable to tell the blonde anything more leaving them just to cuddle together for a bit with Harry's head laying on Draco's chest listening to the other's heart beat as he somehow fell asleep within the dream leading him to wake up in his room.

Thankfully he had woken up before his any of his family as it seems while he slept one birthday gift had been delivered. As he opened the card he saw it was from both Hermione and Ron proving to him that they were together wherever they were while he was stuck here all alone. This made him so made he tossed out their gift, after making sure it was not something he could use before he got dressed for the day. Though he did regret it at the end of the day after he had eaten the wilted salad his Aunt had given him for dinner when he could have had chocolates.

Two days later Harry's waking life took a nose dive as he and his cousin were attacked by a pair of Dementors causing him to once again use underage, and even more shocking, wandless magic to protect them both. which lead him to getting expelled, before that was over turned but being told he was going to have to go to defend his actions in a disciplinary hearing in ten days time. He used one of his last pieces of parchment to write to Ron and Hermione, thankful they were in the same spot for once to inform them of what happened in hopes of them coming up with a plan to get him away from his family like Ron and the twins did before his second year.

He got no response from either his friends or Sirius nor did he have another dream to talk about what had happened with Draco, but he guessed that was a good thing for as well connected as the Malfoys were they would probably know about the hearing which would give his identity away. Three days after the Dementor attack he was finally collected from the Dursleys allowing him to get his stuff back and access to his wand again. As he took up his wand again Harry could not help but breath a sigh of relief and could not wait to tell Draco about it when next he saw him in a dream for a wand could be used to get him to his mate. As he though that his mouth fell open in shock as he realized that he was thinking about going to see Draco over being with his friends where ever they were. He was still thinking over the thought as the Remus, the real Moody, as well as a witch named Tonks and a Warlock called Kingsley lead him to their destination.

Arriving at the place Harry was finally reunited not only with his friends but Sirius as well. As he was hugged in greeting form his friends he could not help but wish it was Draco's strong arms that were the one that were wrapped around him finding himself blushing a little which made Ginny, who had been hugging him at the time give him a smile. Harry was a little annoyed to learn that it had been under Dumbledore's orders that he was not to be told about anything from anyone not even that fact that he was being tailed. This really made him made for that means more people saw how he was treated by the Dursleys and had done noting about it until he had been forced to defend himself. Wanting to see Draco he announced the he was tired and needed to sleep. Unfortunately you did not dream of Draco that night, but at least the next day he was finally able to do research into Veela mates but his school books were sorely lacking in any information on the subject. He thought about asking Sirius knew about any books that had more information but was worried how his Godfather would react if he had to explain exactly why he was looking or his Godfather's reaction when he told him who his mate was.

In the end Harry did not have another dream with Draco on the days leading up to his hearing. Which turned out to be a joke as it had gone from a simple planned meeting with the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, Madam Bones, according to Mr. Weasley who had escorted him to the Ministry into a full blow trial. Fudge had hardly let him get in a word edgewise until Dumbledore showed up and turned all the the Ministries arguments to shreds even bringing in Mrs. Figg who had witnessed the attack. After the trial, Harry refused to call it anything less due to what had gone down, he had tried to talk to Dumbledore but the man left the room as if he was it was about to blow up. Outside the room Harry told the outcome of his trial to Mr. Weasley and ran into Draco's father talking to Fudge.

The blonde man looked a little distracted as he talked to the Minister who seemed to be complaining about Harry getting off on what he called a technicality. "Ah Mr. Potter you luck saves you again one would wonder how long that can last," Lucius said as Mr. Weasley gave his shoulder a squeeze as if to remind him to not make a scene so soon after the trial and in front of the Minister no less. Harry had no desire to do so but as the man looked down at him and their eyes meet and Harry sees eyes so similar to Draco he can not help himself.

" **I need Draco** ," Harry nearly shouted out and to the astonishment of Lucius, Fudge, and Mr. Weasley, Harry bent down on one knee before the blonde as his wings explode from his back.

Harry was sure he heard Lucius mutter the word, "Cobalt" before he felt a hand wrap around his arm and felt the jerk of a Portkey whisking him away to who knew where.

"Steady there Potter," Lucius said as prevented Harry from falling on his face as the sound of running feet could be heard.

"Lucius what is the matter?" a woman asked as she rushed into the room, but Harry was not focusing on her as he saw Draco.

Pulling his arm out of Lucius grip Harry ran to Draco and tucked himself into the startled Dominant Veela's arms. "Blue Jay?" the blonde asked.

"Hello Draco you are not disappointed are you?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"I said I would not be my Blue Jay," Draco said as he placed a kiss to Harry's forehead making Harry purr a little.

"What is all this then?" a new voice said as someone else entered the room making Harry gasp in pain as he reached up and touched his scar. That was the only way he could tell the new comer was Voldemort as the man no longer resembled the snake like man he had meet in the Graveyard at the end of last year. Rather the man before him had dark brown hair that had been pulled up into a pony tail with eyes that were no longer slits thought they still had the red irises and his noes was still there. Gulping in fear Harry buried his face into Draco's robes hoping if the end came it would at least be quick. "Draco?" Voldemort said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah I guess there is one thing I did not mention in our dreams," Draco said seeming to ignore the Dark Wizard as he lifted Harry's face up to look him in his eyes. "I have three parents one of which is the man everyone knows as Voldemort."


	2. Meeting the "Dark" Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Draco's family and has a discussion on the basis of Good vs Evil.

Hearing that the man who had tried to kill him at least four times so far was the father of Draco, Harry pushed the other boy away his cobalt wings wrap protectively around his body. "Blue Jay, Harry it is alright," Draco said reaching forward making Harry flinch back from him as his green eyes kept shooting back and forth between Draco and the Dark Lord.

"It might be a good idea for you to leave for a moment Tom," Narcissa said laying her hand on the man's arm who gave her a smile and nod before leaving the room.

"Harry he is gone now can you come out for me?" Draco asked once more reaching towards his submissive mate. Harry flinched back again only to find himself pressed back against the wall behind him.

"Your wings Draco," Harry heard someone mutter. Suddenly Harry felt a need as he looked up to see Draco with his wings out which were a lovely shade of light crimson which Harry noticed rather clashed with his wings.

"I am sorry for not telling you Harry but despite what people say he is still my father," Draco said opening his arms a little as if he was going to hug Harry but did nothing more.

"But he wants to kill me," Harry said after a moment.

"He does not," Lucius said making Harry start as he had been only focusing on Draco and his wings he had forgotten that anyone else was in the room.

"Oh so I guess his killing my parents or the thing with Quirrell were just his way of saying hi?" Harry shot back a note of sarcasm in his voice which made Draco chuckle for a bit.

"Quirrell?" Lucius asked before he seemed to bring himself back into focus. "You don't know much about Veelas do you?"

"And who would have told me I only know I am one thanks to Draco telling me in the dreams," Harry said wishing he could use magic to break out but he was unwilling to risk it so soon after the trial.

"Well I guess with your parents being dead," Lucius said rubbing his right hand over the back of his neck "it would be your Magical Guardian's responsibility to do it."

"What's that the only guardians I had were the Durlseys and they would have nothing to do with magic," Harry said his curiosity getting the better of him as he lets his wings unwind a little from around him.

"Yeah um Dad he told me during our dreams that he had no contact with anyone from our world until... Hagrid wait I knew that how did I not see that before," Draco mummer to himself.

"What do you mean son?" his mother asked.

"Well he shared with me in our dreams that he had not had anyone come and meet with him rather he received a letter through the post and I suddenly recalled us meeting in Diagon Alley before our first year and telling me the Gamekeeper was the one who was helping him shop for supplies. I should have know who he was before he came to see me with that bit of information alone," Draco said sinking to his knees before making Harry's instincts cry out to go hug his dominant mate but he controlled them.

"It is not your fault son it is the magic of the dreams do you think with the information I got in them I would not have been able to identify your mother or papa?" Lucius said making Harry's mouth fall open to learn that the man was the dominant member of Draco's parental triad causing him to start giggling. All three Malfoys turned to look at him with both elders giving him confused looks while Draco just smiled up at him while still on his knees before his submissive mate.

"What is so funny Blue Jay?' Draco asked hoping to get Harry to come out of his wings a little more.

"Sorry don't mean to be rude but I just found it funny that Mr. Malfoy is the dominant over the Voldemort," Harry said as all three flinch at the name.

"That name is a lie," Lucius said in anger "spread by Albus and his gang of self-righteous fuckers." The man looked like he was working himself up for a rant before Draco's mom placed a hand on his forearm.

"Now is not the time dear stick to the facts," she told him.

"Ah yes sorry about that," Lucius said collecting himself as he straightened his robes. "The name Lord Voldemort is a lie that Tom came up with to hid what he was really doing from the likes of Albus."

"And what was that trying to take over the world and kill all Muggleborns?" Harry asked.

"No saving it," Draco said reaching out and placing his right hand over Harry's left.

"Saving it yeah an I am the king of England," Harry said though made no move to shift Draco's hand off of his.

"I am telling the truth my Blue Jay I can not lie to you unless I am doing it to protect you my Veela will not allow it," Draco said

"Alright then pray tell me how was he trying to save the world and how that lead to my parent's deaths?" Harry said as he allowed Draco to pull him over to a couch to sit down.

"Alright oh how do I put this," Draco said running his hand through his hair which showed Harry how serious this was for he knew the blonde was fixated on making sure his hair was utterly perfect with hardly a strain out of place. "Okay simple terms you know that each person who has access to magic is born of one of three cores a Light, Dark, or Gray right?" But Harry shook his head. 'Wow okay he really did want to keep you ignorant of our world. Alright though they have no bases in how "good or evil" a person is but more on what type of magic that their bodies can channel the best. A person with a Light core like my mother and father finds it easy to cast charms and healing magic, while someone with a dark core like both me and Papa are better at both sides of Dark arts both attacking and D.A.D.A as well as body based transfiguration like Animagus or Metamorphic abilities."

"What about people with Gray cores?" Harry asked getting rather into it as he inched closer to Draco who had given him room on the couch.

"Well a person with a Gray Core are good with both Potions and Transfiguration such as Professors McGonagall and Snape," Narcissa said giving Harry a smile.

"Okay so everyone is born with one of these types of cores so what does that have to do with his," Harry said gesturing to the door that Voldemort had left through "saving the Magical World?"

"Well there are some people in all cores the believe that their core in particular is the right core and try to either outlaw or place limits of people with core other than their own."

"Well about forty years ago Dumbledore still riding high on his defeat of Grindelwald, a decade before, had been placed as not only the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederacy of Wizards/Witches as well as Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot started to pass laws against those who possessed Dark Cores. Using the claim that they would turn evil like Grindelwald. This did not go over well even with his popularity especially in the Wizengamot who is made up of three parties each one based on a person's core," Lucius said taking one of the chairs nearby and summoning some drinks with a snap of his fingers. "Seeing that he did not yet have the right amount of support Dumbledore started to go after creatures instead saying that even the "so-called" light ones were dangerous."

"Yes he used Veelas as a prime example," Narcissa cut in "saying that since they had the Allure which would help them calm their mates or in the rare cases of not going through a Courtship dream able to find their own. Dumbels stated that Veelas such as yourself, and the others could use the Allure to control someones minds."

"How does ones use an Allure?" Harry ask thinking that if he used it might reduce the "punishments" he got from the Dursleys.

"Well as a Submissive Veela your Allure would only work on me to calm me down if I went into my berserk mode if someone was to attack you," Draco said reaching over and patting Harry's hand. "It is only a Dominant Veela whose Allure can affect other people."

"So at the Quidditch World Cup last year those were all Dominant Veelas," Harry said as he suddenly recalled that when they had put on the charm he had been effect but Draco who had been sitting in the row behind him had not been. "Wait can a Dominant Veela not effect another Dominant one?"

"That is correct Blue Jay," Draco said booping Harry on his nose and making Harry give him a shy smile.

"Well anyway unlike when he went after people with different cores people actually started to vote against people with creature blood forcing some creatures like Vampires, Werewolves and Drak-kin to go into hiding," Lucius said. "Now it is around this time that Tom enters the Wizengamont representing the Houses of Gaunt but also Slytherin and begins to work against Dumbles in his campaign against creatures and those with Dark Cores, since the man had been slipping in some of his bills into some that he knew would not be voted against. Tom almost single-handed puts a stop to it which lead to Dumbledore from starting a smear campaign against him. Stating some cock and bull story about how his time working for Borgan and Burks he had been responsible for killing one Hepzibah Smith a decedent of Helga Huffelpuff even though there was a lot of proof that the woman's old House Elf had accidentally put a dash of nutmeg in her tea, which the woman was deathly allergic to. He also claimed that Tom was in league with a werewolf by the name of Shagrat Vanteh and had planned several of Werewolf attacks that had turned people. I can tell you for a fact that this is not true the one werewolf that Tom has ever been in league with was and is Fenrir Grayback who had been a part of Shagrat's pack and having seen what a horrible being Shagrat was had moved to over throw him."

"It was only after Fenrir became the pack's Alpha when Tom came in giving the Wolves some of his old family lands to create places for them to live since Dumbles had made it impossible for a Werewolf to own property or even have a job,"Narcissa said as she drank her tea.

"But what about Professor Lupin if all this was true about Werewolves why would he support Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry asked thinking he had found a hole in their arguments.

"Um do you recall the potion that Professor Snape gave him while he was teaching at Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Yes the Wolfsbane Potion the one that helped him keep control during his transformation," Harry said finding himself now knee to knee with Draco.

"It's actual title is Wolf's Bane as in the bane of the wolf it does not help them but poisons them and the longer they are one it the worse they get. I recall over hearing the Wea.... Ron mention how when you had rescued your Godfather Lupin had transformed into a bony man wolf with short fur, that is not what a normal Werewolf would look like when transformed which makes them look like normal wolfs just a bit larger with long fur coats that are actually really soft," Draco said.

"Wait you touched one how did you not get turned or do they not go after Veelas?" Harry asked moving closer as if to check to see if Draco had any bite marks on him.

"No I was not turned for a normal Werewolf is not out of control when they have transformed only turning someone to protect them for a while it does spread the curse of the wolf to its victim the bite can heal most know sickness even the Muggle AIDs virus." Draco said

"Evidently Dumbledore got tired of losing to Tom and gave up the smear campaign inviting Tom to meet with him at Hogwarts to discuss something with him. We still don't know what happened but despite the Veela Blood that runs through Tom's veins Dumbledore was able to cast a couple of mind-altering spells on him leading to the so called creation of Lord Voldemort," Lucius said slamming his fist into the arm of his chair with such force Harry though he had felt it on the couch. Or maybe it was some Veela power for an instant later Tom rushed back into the room as if summoned as he knelt at Lucius's feet and massaged his hand. Seeing the Dark Wizard showing such care to Lucius surprised Harry as he leaned into Draco's body due to the shock.

"I know you wanted me to let you handle this Luci, but I think I should tell him the rest," Tom said bending his head as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead my dear," Lucius said running his left hand over Tom's cheek who leaned into the touch with a slight purr.

"After the meeting I seem to have lost myself as I asked some of my friends to attack Muggleborns without any reason and when they refused I..I..I..I attacked them," the man said as to Harry's greater astonishment almost seemed on the verge of tears ans he leaned against Lucius for support as the blonde rubbed his back. "I really don't recall much about that time apart from Luci coming to bring me back, thankfully he and Narcissa were able to break most of the spells Dumbass had put me under. But it seems that there was one spell they had missed a sort of trigger spell that caused me to leave home late one night after tucking Draco into his bed as I made my way to Godric's Hallow." Harry gulped knowing where this was heading as the older man locked eyes on him and for once Harry felt not the pain coming form his scar but in his heart as if he could feel what Tom was experiencing. "I made my way up to the house where you and your parents were living and I..I..I oh Harry I am so sorry," Tom said as he moved forward still on his knees and almost threw himself at Harry who backed away deeper into Draco's arms. "If only I had gone in for testing at St. Mungos or Gringotts after Luci and Cissa brought me back your parents might have still been alive," Tom whimpered looking so unlike the the man from Harry's nightmares the fifteen year old had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. "Also the idea that you survived a killing curse is a lie for while whatever Dumbass did to me to k.k.k.k.kill your parents I was freed when I had done it leaving me alone with you in your bedroom. I was about to remove you from the place and bring you here to raise you with Draco but before I could pick you up someone cast an Imperious on me and made me perform a spell that would cause part of my Soul to latch onto you after which I knew know more until the Graveyard a few months ago."

"So if it the part of your Soul that is in my body that is causing a connection between us does that mean you could remove it?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It would be the least I could do if you let me?" Tom asked almost seeming to beg Harry.

"I would like it but what if it is the presence of your Soul that lead me to be mated with Draco?" Harry said for even though it had only been a short time he did not want to lose Draco.

"There is one way to find out if Papa's Soul connected us my Blue Jay," Draco said nuzzling the top of Harry's head with his chin feeling honored that Harry would be willing to deal with the pain to remain his mate.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We need to get you tested to see if it is Papa's Soul or the will of Lady Magic that brought us together if it is the Lady than Papa can perform the spell to take his Soul back," Draco said.

"Tested?" Harry said.

"The more you say sometimes Blue Jay the more I hate that man yes tested just like you should have done on your first trip to Gringotts since you had just entered our world again to help you learn more about yourself," Draco said as he stood up and pulled Harry to his feet. "Do you feel up to get tested?"

"I guess if only to prove that we are mates without Vold.... your Papa's Soul being the cause," Harry said receiving a smile from all the Malfoys for catching himself from using the name Albus had given Tom. Soon a party was made of Harry with all four Malfoys as they headed to the Goblin bank flooing right into the building. As Harry had only actually been in the bank twice with the rest of the time his trip to the vaults being done for him he found it strange to stand in Draco's arms as they waited for a free Goblin and then see Mr. Malfoy bow to the Goblin they were sent to. After a quick whispered conversation where Draco's dad gestured to him a couple of times the group was lead out of the hall and after a voyage through countless stone passages a large office with an, even to Harry's untrained eye, important looking Goblin.

"Ah Heir Potter you have arrived at last you are a very difficult person to get hold of the Goblin said getting out of his desk and coming over to shake Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry what?' Harry asked.

"Well when you never respond to our letters and then stop coming to the Bank itself letting others into your vaults it made us rather nervous," the Goblin said as he resumed his seat and gestured for Harry to take the seat before him leaving Draco to take the only other chair as his parents created their own.

"What letters?" Harry asked still confused.

"That .... is a rather troubling statement," the Goblin said stroking his beard for a moment. "Now I do not know what has brought you into the bank this day Master Potter but to sent my mind at ease I wish to ask you to go through both an Inheritance Test as well as an Audit of your vaults."

"Well we actually came to get a test done," Harry said before the second part of the request went thought his mind. "Vaults what do you mean I only have the one?"

"I am guessing that is your Heir or Trust Vault my Blue Jay it is usually the only vault you can access until you come of age and is refilled once a year from your main family vault," Draco said reaching over and taking hold of Harry's hand.

" **WHAT!**?!?" Harry cried out "Um I consent to your request," Harry said trying to recall the wording his Uncle Vernon would use when dealing with a member of a bank.

"Very good Heir Potter we shall do both right away," the Goblin said as he pulled out a small platinum knife, a obsidian goblet and a roll of parchment. "I shall just prick your finger for some blood for the test," the Goblin said suiting actions to words as both Tom and Lucius held on tightly to Draco so he would not hurt the Goblin for causing Harry pain. As soon as the necessary blood had been added to the goblet Narcissa used her wand to heal the small puncture wound as Draco brought it to his face beginning to sniff and lick the finger that had been pricked. Due to watching Draco do this Harry had not paid attention to the Goblin as he performed the ritual for the test. "Now as you have given your blood I can also use it with your given consent to start a quick audit of your vaults as you go over your results," the Goblin said as he passed over the results of Harry's test.

**Name: Harridan "Harry" Eli Potter-Prince**

**Parents** :

  * _James Potter-Prince (Dominant Veela)_
  * _Lily Potter-Prince neeEvens (Muggleborn Witch)_
  * _Severus Potter-Prince/Snape (Submissive Vampire) (Blocked)_



**Creature Inheritance:**

  * _Submissive Veela-Vampire_



**Godparents** :

  * _Regulus Black_
  * _Alice Longbottom nee Biswick_



**Magical Abilities:**

  * _Submissive Veela Allure_
  * _All-Speech (Blocked though Parselmouth broken)_
  * _Wandless Magic (Blocked) (Partially broken)_
  * _Natural Occlumency/Legilimency (compromised see notes on spells and potions)_



**Animagus form:**

  * _Calico Kitten (Blocked)_



**Mate** :

  * _Draco Malfoy-Riddle (Dominant Veela)_



**Family Lines**

  * _Potter-Heir from Dominant Parent (until of age)_
  * _Gryffindor-Heir for Dominant Parent (until of age)_
  * _Prince-Heir after submissive Parent_
  * _Peverell- Joint Heir with Tom Malfoy-Riddle_
  * _Windsor-thirty-seventh in line for throne (highest in Magical Britain from Dominant Parent)_
  * _Black-Heir due to Godfather Regulus Black (until of age)_
  * _Biswick-Heir after Neville Longbottom due to Godmother Alice Longbottom nee Biswick_



**Spell/Potion Damage**

  * _Secondary Soul interfering with Occlumency/Legilimency (from Mate's Submissive Veela parent)_
  * _Intelligence Blocked (71%)_
  * _Magical Core Blocked (82%)_
  * _Magical leech (5% with magic taken by Ronald "Ron" Weasley)_
  * _Shifting of Magical Core (from Dark Core to Light Core)_
  * _Tongue-tie jinx keyed to mentions of abuse outside of approved people (Ronald "Ron" Weasley, Hermione Granger-Dumbledore, Sirius Black)_
  * _Mail Ward allowing only letters from approved people to be delivered (Hogwarts staff, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, Hermione Granger-Dumbledore, Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, Sirius Black)_
  * _Loyalty Potions keyed to: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, Hermione Granger-Dumbledore, Sirius Black_
  * _Hatred Potions keyed to: Severus Potter-Prince/Snape. Malfoy Family, (Double dose for Tom Malfoy-Riddle), Slytherin House, Dark Cored Witches and Wizards_
  * _Indifference Potions keyed to: Fred and George Weasley (broken), Remus Lupin, Percy, Charlie, and William Weasley_
  * _Love Potions keyed to: Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley and Hermione Granger-Dumbledore (broken due to coming into contact with Dominant Mate)_
  * _Potions designed to: promote reckless behavior, question all authority figures (apart from Albus Dumbledore), desire to save everyone to the point of self-sacrifice, self-doubt, and self-loathing._



After reading the results Harry no Harridan could not tell which was harder to believe that one of his parents was Professor Snape, his was actually in line for the British throne or that the fact that his closest so-called friends and family were no such thing. Harridan found himself pulled out of his seat and into Draco's lap as his mate rubbed his back soothingly as he used his Allure to calm Harry down. Draco for his part was surprise that his mate was so powerful despite having 82% of his Magic being cut off from him.

"Papa you can take your soul back for the results make no mention of him having another mate," Draco told Tom before turning to the Goblin before adding "I want all this crap out of my mate I don't care what it cost."

"Very good Heir Malfoy-Riddle does Heir Potter-Prince agree?" the Goblin asked in gentle voice looking to Harridan

"I agree please get all this out of me please," Harridan said as Tom came over pulling out his wand, which for once did not cause Harridan to flinch as he began to chant something Harridan did not understand before placing his wand tip to his forehead and drawing out an orb of white light. Tom than places the orb into his own hand where it is absorbed into his body making him look healthier as his brown hair took on a luster as if it had been freshly washed and some color returned to his skin.

"That is it I feel it I am finally whole again as he hugs Narcissa tucking his head under her chin as she pats his back while Draco helps Harridan out of the room to follow the Goblin to the main cleansing.

Harridan was separated from Draco at the Goblin's cleansing chamber having been told that Draco's presence inside would mess up the cleansing. "Don't worry my Blue Jay I shall be with you when you wake back up," Draco said giving Harridan a kiss to his forehead as he was lead inside. Harridan was given a clean robe that reminded him of the medical robes that people would wear in the medical shows his Uncle watched as he was told to lie on a small platform in the middle of some clear liquid and found as soon as he was laying flat on the slab he was instantly out of it.

Harridan woke up in a what felt like the most comfortable bed ever as he opened his eyes to find out that while he was in a bed he was mostly laying on top of Draco's larger form. "Hello my Blue Jay are you feeling better?" Draco asked sensing he was conscious again.

"Yes the pillows in this place are fantastic, very comfortable,' Harridan said as he snuggled into Draco's body producing a chuckle from his mate.

"That is good to know but I would not be just anyone's pillow only yours," Draco said giving him another kiss on his forehead. "Now unfortunately, I have something that will ruin your mood," Draco said pulling out a page of the Audit of Harridan's Vaults which listed all strange activities or payments not approved by Harridan himself. Harridan skipped over some which was the payments for his school supplies while he read the others getting more and more angry as he went down the parchment.

**Money discrepancies:**

  * _10,000 Gallons transferred yearly to the Family Vault of Albus Dumbledore (started October fifth 1981)_
  * _Exchange of funds and transfer of 1000 Pounds to the bank accounts of Vernon and Petunia Dursley (started November first 1981)_
  * _100 Gallons a month transferred to personal Vault of Molly Weasley (Started September first 1990)_
  * _75 Gallons a month transferred to the personal Vault of Ronald "Ron" Weasley (Started September first 1990)_
  * _50 Gallons a month transferred to the personal Vault of Ginevra "Ginny' Weasley (Started September first 1990)_
  * _1572 Gallons removed from Potter vaults by Cornelius Fudge under Minster's statement to get Harridan's school supplies while 1000 of it was transferred into Fudge's personal Vault (August sixth 1993)_
  * _50,000 Gallons used to pay for Firebolt under the order of "Godfather" Sirius Black (December twentieth 1993)_
  * _2000 Gallons a year transferred to the personal Vault of Sirius Black (starting in June seventh 1994)_
  * _5000 Gallons transferred to the Bird Fund (first payment June twenty-fifth)_
  * _All transactions approved of, as well as 500 Gallons a year transferred from the Potter Vaults to the personal Vaults of Griphook_



**Artifact discrepancies:**

  * _All Tomes, books (apart from family Grimoirs) transferred to the holdings of Hermione Granger-Dumbledore (starting September first 1991)_
  * _Sword of Gryffindor (on loan for the Goblins) collected by Harridan from the Sorting Hat (Illegally kept by Albus Dumbledore as of May thirtieth 1993)_



**Long standing discrepancies:**

  * _Elder Wand (Illegally in Albus Dumbledore's possession since August second 1945)_
  * _Illegal holding of Cloak of Invisibility (from October thirty-first 1989 to December twenty-fourth 1991)_



**Property discrepancies:**

  * _#4 Private Drive, Little Whinging Surrey (forged documents stating bought by Vernon and Petunia Dursley in 1977 while in truth bought with money from Potter Vaults by Lily Potter-Prince for Summer Home 1975)_
  * _Shell Cottage (Illegal seized by Molly Weasley 1990)_
  * _Grimmauld Place (Illegally Occupied by Order of the Phoenix/Bird Fund 1995)_



**Other discrepancies:**

  * _Illegal Marriage Contract with Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley signed by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore (Voided due to contact with Dominant Mate)_



"Is there a way to get my all this back and get rid of that contract?" Harridan asked looking up at Draco.

"I thought you would never ask," a voice said from the side making Harridan jump as he looked over and seeing the Goblin from before. "Just to let you know Heir Potter-Prince we have already gotten the funds taken by the Goblin Griphook back as well as sent him to a life sentence working in the mines. We will start working on getting the rest back right away," the Goblin said with a bow.

"Thank you Master um," Harridan said not recalling heard or seeing the Goblin's name.

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself I am Prince Bonecrusher and have been the Potter, Gryffindor Account Manager for 358 years now," Bonecrusher said smiling up at him. "Also if you wish to get your Properties back at once that is the easiest to perform as it does not actually require us to let the people illegally using them to know about you taking back control before it is done."

"How would I do it?' Harridan asked

"Just hold up you wand and state that you reclaim your properties and that everyone who has not been approved of is to leave at once. This will cause a message to be delivered to everyone in said properties with a time limit that you decided upon from one minute all the way up to two hours," Bonecrusher explained. Harridan did just that given all the people who betrayed him thirty minutes to get out of his properties before letting Bonecrusher to know to put new wards and spells in place, on Draco's suggestion, so they could not reclaim them. He had for the moment let the Twins their older brothers, Remus, and Mr. Weasley permission to stay under the provisions that they not let the others back in or take anything from the homes that did not belong to them.

With that taken care of Bonecrusher promised he would start the job of getting all of Harridan's money and artifacts back as well as sending a message to Professor Snape to come in to get cleansed as he allowed Harridan to leave the Halls of Healing. Joining up with Draco's parents and even hugging Tom to show there was no hard feelings the group decided rather than head back to Malfoy Manor they would get something to eat at a restaurant that Narcissa loved in the Alley. As Harridan watched Draco's parents he found it a little startling to see Tom interact with them seeing his confusing Draco leaned in and informed him that Lucius was the Dominant one in the relationship followed by Narcissa while Tom was the Submissive. Harridan had a feeling that before getting cleansed he would have laughed at the news but now all it did was cause him to raise an eyebrow as he leaned into his Mate as they sat down.

The group was halfway through their desert went four owls showed up dropping letters before Harridan before taking up a perch on the chairs of the Malfoy-Riddle family. At a glance Harridan saw that the letters were from Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Sirius as well as the twins, Remus, and Arthur. Ignoring the letters from Ron and the other betrayers Harridan opened the one from the twins who were worried about him after hearing he had been taken from the Ministry for Lucius and wanted to make sure he was alright. Remus and Arthur's letters were nearly the same with Arthur stating he would not let anyone know that Harry had gone thru a creature Inheritance. On a whim he decided to check out one of the letters sent form the betrayers but rather than touching the letter itself he asked Lucius to make the parchment float before him so he could read it. The letter he choose it seemed had come from Hermione as she urged him to fight back against the Malfoys using magic if he had to (stupid thing to suggest since he had just had the trial over underage magic that morning) as well as stating that if need be he should wait for the Headmaster's letter saying something about him making his into a Portkey. With a scoff at the letter from his former friend Harridan asked the elder Malfoy-Riddles to burn the rest of them before he turned to Draco "I know Owls fly faster than that how come it took them so longer to be delivered?"

"Well the would not have been able to make it through the Malfoy-Riddle Manor Wards without father's approval and only letters from or for the Goblins are allowed to be delivered within Gringotts so this is their first chance at delivering the letter to you," Draco explained.

Harridan nodded at the logic of the statement before he burst out laughing and in answer to their looks stated, "Well since all their Owls are here I don't think I have to worry about them sending me letters when they get kicked out of my properties." The others joined in as Lucius paid the bill before they left for home.


	3. True Friends and New Allies

**Severus's POV**

Severus strode into the bank wondering what this was all about ever since his mother had fallen out with his grandfather all these years ago he had no access to the Prince family Vaults. Yet around noon shortly after Arthur had returned from Potter's hearing with the news that the boy had been taken by Lucius from the Ministry by a Portkey Severus was sent a letter by the bank telling him to come in to meet the Goblin in charge of the Prince Family vaults. So before Albus could arrive and browbeat him into worming his way into Malfoy Manor after the brat he left Order's headquarters and Apparated to the Bank. Moving to an open Goblin he showed them the letter he received. Looking at the Account on the letter Severus was surprised to see the Goblin actually blanch before he rushed out of the room motioning the bemused Wizard to follow him. Severus was lead deeper into the Bank than he had ever been been in before he was directed into an office that had not one but two goblins sitting at a conference table. "Hello Lord Prince," the better dress Goblin said. "I am Prince Bonecrusher."

"Hello Prince Bonecrusher may the blood of your foes flow as freely as the money from your coffers," Severus said bowing low and exposing his neck in true Goblin greeting. "But I am afraid you are mistaken I am not Lord Prince my Grandfather cast both me and my mother from the family when I was still a student at Hogwarts."

"I am not mistaken Lord Prince for while you mother was cast out of the Prince family for her marriage to your father. Your Grandfather Eli made you his Heir shortly before he passed. I know you once knew this as we have records of you taking up the Lordship rings before your marriage," Bonecrusher said looking to other Goblin for confirmation.

"I have never been married," Severus said.

"You have," the other Goblin said "I handled the procedure myself. We also need to start and audit of the Prince Vaults for while you have not touched it in a little over a decade someone has been taking money from it."

"We have other things we also need to discuss Lord Prince such as your son," Bonecrusher said as he pulled out items to perform a Inheritance test. "He came in just a short time ago and was found to be under several spells and Potions and since you state you have no memory of either them or claiming your Lordship I think it might be a good idea for you to undertake another test yourself." Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose before agreeing holding out his wand hand to get his finger pricked to perform the test. As the results were being compiled Bonecrusher was summoned by one of his clients who had just woken up leaving Severus and the other Goblin. There was an moment of awkward silence before the results finished giving Severus a break as he read his results.

**Name: Seveurs Tobias Potter-Prince (Snape)**

**Parents** :

  * _Eileen Snape nee Prince (dormant Vampire)_
  * _Tobias Snape (Muggle_



**Creature Inheritance:**

  * _Submissive Vampire_



**Godparents:**

  * _Shelby Snape (Muggle)_
  * _Jacob Prince (Switch Vampire)_



**Magical Abilities:**

  * _Natural Occlumency/Legilimency_



**Mates:**

  * _James Potter (Dominant Veela)_
  * _Lily Potter nee Evens (Muggleborn Witch)_



**Offspring** :

  * _Harridan "Harry" Eli Potter-Prince_



**Family Lines:**

  * _Prince- Lord_
  * _Potter- Steward until son of age_
  * _Gyrffindor- Steward until son of age_
  * _Black- Steward until son of age_



**Spell/Potions Damage**

  * _Memory charms keyed to Creature Inheritance, Family, Prince Lordship_
  * _Magical leech (15% taken by Sirius Black)_
  * _Loyalty Potions keyed: to Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, Sirius Black_
  * _Hatred Potions keyed to: Harry Potter-Prince, Sirius Black, Gyrffindor House, Neville Longbottom_



Severus bit the inside of his cheek as he read the parchment and was about to order a cleansing to get it all out of him when Bonecrusher came back into the room. "Ah good I see you have gotten your results there is something more we need to discuss. Harridan would like to removed people from several of his properties and as his Steward we need your permission to actually do it."

"What properties are we talking about?" Severus asked glad that the Goblin had used the name Harridan so he would not the magic induced hatred of the boy.

"One is a sea cottage that at the moment is uninhabited while the others have people living in them at the moment including Lily's sister and her family while the other one is the Black Ancestral home," Bonecrusher said making Severus grit his teeth in anger as even without having the memory spells out of him recalling how bad of a person Petunia Evens was and had a feeling her family was just as bad. Also the Black Ancestral home which Severus knew was where Albus had set up the Order made his choice rather easy.

"I agree with his choices," Severus said as Bonecrusher nodded at him while the other Goblin used the Inheritance test to start the audits of the Price Vaults.

**Fred and George's POV**

The atmosphere in the kitchen had been bad when their father had returned from the Ministry to inform everyone that while Harry had been cleared of all charges as they were leaving the Courtrooms something had happened leading to Harry being taken by Lucius Malfoy via a Portkey. Molly screamed like the Banshee, that the twins thought she had a Creature Inheritance of, as she insulted Arthur for letting it happened. Fred and George just leaned into each other and watched the chaos which only intensify after nearly a of hour of Molly, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny make plans of rescuing Harry when almost everyone in the room had a piece of parchment appear before them. The twins were one of the first to even notice it as they read.

_Fredrick and George Weasley (Co-Lord Prewetts)_   
_You may stay in Grimmauld Place as long as you do not allow anyone one who is soon to be banished from the House back in, or take any property that does not belong to you._   
_Prince Bonecrusher under orders of the Steward of the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Black._

Fred and George shared a looking wondering why Sirius would need a Steward to manage his estates or when he had actually had time to visit Gringotts to put his all together. Their confusion grew as they noticed a roll before of parchment before Sirius as well. Shortly afterwards the others began to notice the parchments as well leading the twins to read over Ron's shoulder at his own Message.

_Ronald "Ron" Weasley,_   
_You have thirty minutes to leave the premises of this house before you are forcefully removed by magic. Any of your personal items that you leave behind will be returned to you as soon as you pay back the money you owe._   
_Prince Bonecrusher under the orders of the Steward of the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Black and its Heir._

The Twins smirked as their younger brother turned as red as his hair and turned to Sirius screaming at him at the exact same time as Ginny, Hermione and their mother. The twins wondered if this was all some big prank from Sirius but he looked shaken as well as he finished reading his own letter from Gringotts. Not a single person moves from the table to collect their belongings before the deadline rather they argued with Sirius to reverse the decision of this Steward and Heir after all he was Lord Black. They made so much noise that they set off Walburga's portrait who called them all Blood traitors and for them to get out of her house.

The twins actually laughed for as she said this the time limit expired as everyone but their Dad, Professor Lupin, and themselves vanished out of the house. Seeing that the Wand that Sirius had been using since his escape, an old Black Family wand, was laying on the floor where he had been standing the twins rushed to the upstairs drawing room to peek out the window. The saw the rest of their family, Sirius, Tonks and Mad-Eye getting to their feet before they approach the front door to the place only to be tossed back again.

A Muggle that was passing gave them all a strange looks before she caught sight of Sirius and gave a loud scream which brought over a couple of Muggle cops running. Seeing one of the most wanted men in England seem to startle the cops for a moment before they approached Black saying something that the twins could not hear and pull out what looked like the Muggle version of magic dampening cuffs. The rest of the Order members were backing up not wanting to get caught with Sirius as more Muggles began to gather one pulling out strange item and holding it to the side of their face.

Suddenly the twins noticed Ministry Law officers began to Apparate to the scene making their way towards Sirius. "What is going on?" a voice asked behind them.

"The Ministry has come to capture Sirius while Tonks and Mad-Eye have Apparated away," Fred said.

"What about Molly and the others?" their father asked.

"She has taken Ron and Ginny by their hands as they and Hermione are moving back into the crowd to mix with the Muggles," George stated as they watched the Muggle law officers getting stopped by one of the Magical ones as they flashed something to them making them withdraw with thankful looks on their faces.

"The Ministry officers have taken over and placed Sirius in Magic Damping Cuffs and are leading him away," Fred stated.

"We have to do something," Remus said.

"What can we do, we have to trust that Dumbledore can get him out or if not him Tonks or Kingsley can bust him out before he is sent back to Azkaban," Arthur said as he and Remus leaned in to watch Sirius being lead away.

**Harridan's POV**

After they had returned from the Alley Harridan had sent one of the Malfoy-Riddle House Elves to collect his belongings from Grimmauld Place and had spent an hour doing his summer homework next to Draco in the Manor's library. So far thanks to the blocks of his Intelligence being off he had finished all but Potions, and had decided to focus on something else. "What are you researching my Blue Jay that caused such a look of concentration?" Draco asked ruffling Harridan's hair.

"I want to look up information on how to transform into my Animagus form," Harridan said leaning further into Draco's body.

"You do realize the test was just letting you know what creature you would become not that you can transform into it at the present time right?" Draco said leaning down and giving the other a kiss to the top of their head.

"If that is true why was it listed as blocked," Harridan said looking up at his mate with a pout.

"Most likely the block was placed on you in the off chance that you had such a form," Draco said logically.

"Well I tend to go for the path of hope," Harridan stated still pouting as the doors to the Library opened with a crash.

"Alright where is Potter I know he is here somewhere," Severus said entering having been told by Lucius that the pair of mates were in the room. Hearing the voice of the man even with the Potion that made him hate the man gone from his system caused Harridan's magic to react. Draco watched in shock as one moment Harridan was there and in the next a small Calico kitten was in his place who leap at Draco and tried to hide in one of his robe pockets.

"Hello Godfather what a surprise," Draco said with a smile as he felt the kitten slip into his pocket.

"Draco now where is my s.... Potter," Severus said stopping in front of the table where Harridan's homework was still spread out.

"I think you scared him sir," Draco said as underneath the table he gently patted the pocket where he felt his mate quivering in fear.

"I know I have scared him which is why I have come to talk to him," Severus said.

"No I mean you scared him when you came in," Draco said simply holding back a smile as he felt Harridan poke his head out and lick at his fingers.

"Oh well I am sorry Potter. Um where is he?" Severus asked looking around the room.

"Proving he was right and I was wrong," Draco said as his Godfather raised an question eyebrow at him. "Well before you came in we were discussing his Animagus form that was stated in his results and it seemed when you scared him he shifted form, and is currently hiding," Draco said his instincts not letting him tell the other where exactly even if it was to one of Harridan's parents.

"Alright I can understand that," Severus said with a sad but knowing smile. "When you see him let him know that I am aware that just because we have both lost the Potions making us hate each other I do not expect him to see me as a parent yet knowing there is too much history between us, but I would at least try to make a start." Having said his piece Severus turned to leave only to hear a small "mew" that drew his gaze back to his Godson. Within the blonde's arms peeking out over a fold in his robes there was a small kitten looking at him. Understanding that this was Harridan, Severus gave him a slight bow before he left the room.

A short time later, after spending time just getting petted by Draco, Harridan had shift back to his human form. "Thank you," Harridan said to his mate still curled up in the blondes' lap.

"Of course Harridan," Draco said shifting his grip so that his arms were around the other's waist. "I can't even begin to guess what you went through learning I was your mate but now to find out that Professor Snape is one of your parents along with everything. At least it seems to me he is willing to make a go of it at your own pace. You know what you need?"

"No what?" Harridan asked giving his mate a quizzical look.

"A party," Draco said with a laugh.

"What like dancing and whatever like we did at the Yule Ball?" Harridan asked.

"Have you never been to a real party Blue Jay? Draco asked in shock.

"Nope apart from the feast at Hogwarts and the Yule Ball of course," Harridan said.

"Well then the party is needed more that I thought," Draco said as in his mind began to list everything and everyone that should come. "And we can do it to celebrate our mateship my friends can meet your," Draco suddenly stopped as he realized that beside the Weasel and Mudblood Harridan had never hung out with anyone at Hogwarts.

As if he knew what Draco was thinking Harridan placed a hand on the his cheek and said," Don't worry I may not have had many friends but I did have more than just Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. If they agree to come is another matter."

"Yeah I guess it would be strange for any friends you have to accept an invitation from me, so we will just have to get my dad to add you to the wards so you can send and receive mail through the wards," Draco said.

"I would not go overboard though I think it would be best to place some mail ward on me so that only people I approve off can reach me," Harridan said as he pulls a blank bit of parchment and ripped it in half before starting his letters to his friends. Draco gave him a quick hug before he wrote a letter to his own friends deciding to limit it to three so as to not overwhelm his mate or himself for that matter.

After writing their letters the pair of young Veela mates go in search of Draco's parents to seek permission to hold the gathering as well as adding Harrison to their wards. Lucius gave the pair a warm smile, shocking Harridan a little, before he agreed allowing Harridan to give his guest the Manor's Floo address for their visit. Harridan thanked him as he added the address to his two messages and followed Draco to the Owlery smiling as Hedwig flew over though he had left her in Grimmauld Place. Harridan gave his beloved owl the pair of messages as he whispered who they were for not sure if Draco would approve or not despite the blonde assurances that he would let his friends to come over. Draco on the other hand gave each of his letters to a different owl before sending them off.

As they waited for the reply from their invites Draco took Harridan on a tour of the Manor as the submissive Veela had so far only seen the floo room, Lucius's office, the library and the Owlery. When they reached Draco's bed room Harry goggled at the room which was so large the entire second story of the Dursley's home could have fit inside of it. After he got over his shock he suddenly thought of something as he turns to Draco and asked, "Um where will be sleeping?"

"Well in here with me of course but if that is too much too soon we cane set you up with your own room next door," Draco said giving the smaller boy's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Will it be as big as this one?" Harridan asked feeling a tiny flutter of ballroom syndrome enter his thoughts of staying in such a large room by himself.

"Yes most bedrooms in the manor are around this size is that okay?" Draco asked.

"I think I will stay with you," Harridan said thinking it would be easier if he was in the same room as someone rather than being alone in such a large open space. Draco having no idea what was running though his mate's mind just smiled as he gathered the smaller boy into his arms.

"That make me rather happy Harridan," Draco said nuzzling his chin against the top of the other's head before ordering his personal Elf to bring up Harridan's belongings. "Do you want me to help you move your stuff in?" Draco asked nodding to the trunk.

"I really don't have that much," Harridan muttered as he opened his trunk.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco asked seeing some of Dudley's old clothes right on top.

"Um my Muggle clothes," Harridan said in a small quite voice.

"I don't mean to be critical Blue Jay but they look horrible," Draco said shooting the set of over large clothing a look as if he wanted to set them on fire and throw their ashes into the deepest hole he could find before sealing it with concrete.

"Well they did belong to my cousin Dudley," Harridan said in the same small voice.

"The one that you said was the size of a small whale?" Draco asked "Please tell me you have some of your own clothes and not his old cast away?"

"The only clothes I got that were new were my school robes," Harridan said.

"Well that is going to change," Draco said as he gently pushed his mate to sit on the large king size bed before bending over the trunk. "Beside your school robes are there any clothes that you wish to keep?"

"Well there is one pair of socks that I have a Pocket Sneakoscope in other than that no," Harridan said as he watched Draco pull out all the clothes from the trunk and put them into to piles. The larger pile was all of Dudley's old cloths while the smaller was the five sets of school robes and one dress robe he owned as well as the pair of Vernon's socks containing the Sneakoscope.

"Sometime before we go back to Hogwarts I am taking you shopping for your own clothing Blue Jay, but until them I have some old clothing that I am sure that would fit you if that is alright," Draco said joining Harridan on the bed as he glared at the Muggle clothes.

"I don't want to be a bother," Harridan said.

"It would not be a bother I would not want even the Weasel to be forced to wear those," Draco said unable to finish his statement as he shuddered making Harridan laugh as he snuggled into his side. The pair laid there snuggle up together until some owls flew into the window to drop off the invitations to their gathering. Harridan read his letters happy to see that the three he invited had agreed to shop up letting out a laugh as he read what had happened at Grimmauld Place in the twins' letter. "Something funny Blue Jay?" Draco asked.

"Well all three people invited over have agreed they will come with we decided when to have the party. Um I invited the twins," Harridan said not sure how Draco would response with all the bad blood between the two families.

"Yes go on," Draco said in a gentle voice running a hand down Harridan's back.

"Well they were at one of the properties I had the Goblins clear out having given them permission to stay. Well it seems when I gave the order of anything that did not belong to the people I kicked out that included the wand that Sirius was using. After they were tossed out the group tried to get back in long enough for a nearby Muggle to recognize Black and he has now been picked up by the Ministry," Harridan said with another laugh.

"Well that gets rid of one thorn in your side Blue Jay," Draco said "my friends have also agreed to come so all that is left is for us to pick a time."

"How about tomorrow around tea?" Harridan suggested not wanting anything else to happen today.

"Alright I think I know just what room to use for it as well," Draco said as the pair wrote back to their friends about the time for the meet up before they headed down to supper.

True to his word as soon as the pair returned to Draco's room after supper Harridan found that the pile of Dudley's old clothes were gone and in its place was some of Draco's old clothes including a Slytherin green silk sleep clothes. Harridan fell in love with them right away never having clothes that were so soft against his skin, and on the plus side due to them being Draco's they seemed to be swimming in his mates' scent. Slipping them on Harridan almost moan at the feeling of them on his flesh as well as the scent before he climbed in next to Draco and curled into the taller male's chest before falling almost instantly to sleep.

Harridan once more woke up having shifted in the night to find himself using Draco's whole body as his pillow again not that either male minded. Harridan almost didn't want to change out of the green sleep clothes but with both his and Draco's friends arriving later he did not want to make a bad first go as Draco's mate. Slipping out of the sleep wear he noticed that Draco had already picked out some clothes for him to wear and since Harridan really had no fashion sense due to only wearing Dudley's stuff he just went with it. Draco gave an appreciated whistle as he looked at his mate when he was done dressing in a pair of black almost hip hugger jeans as well as a Slytherin green short sleeve tee-shirt that was just a little bit to big on Harridan's slim form. "You look good enough to eat my Blue Jay," Draco said gathering his mate into his arms and playfully nibbling his neck. Harridan just wraps his arms around Draco letting his mate have his fun before an Elf came to get them for breakfast. Rather than stop Draco shifted his grip as he lifted Harridan into his arm as the smaller male wrapped his legs around Draco's waist as he was carried down to breakfast with the Malfoys-Riddle clan. Opening the door to the dinning room Draco stopped and blushed a little for not only were his parents there, of course, but also his Godfather.

Placing Harridan back onto his feet he lead his mate over to a pair of empty chairs his hand holding on the submissive Veela's for moral support as he looked between Severus and Tom. It was clear through the breakfast that Severus was making an effort trying to get to know Harridan himself rather than the stories he had gotten from the headmaster who had painted the boy as a younger version of a boy that in his altered memories had harassed and bullied Severus at school. Throughout the entire meal Harridan and Draco held hands under the table as the dominant Veela offered his mate support. By the time the meal ended and Severus decided to leave Harridan had at least been comfortable enough with the Potions Master to neither flinch when the man made a move towards him or possibly his wand as well as allowing himself to be called Harridan.

If Harridan had found the breakfast that morning a little tense both boys were feeling it now as the time of their friends visit drew closer. Harridan was so wrapped up that he had already changed into and back from his calico form three times already only shifting back to human after Draco calmed him down with his Allure. Finally neither boy could take it any more as they sat down on one of the Floo room's couches and cuddled with Harridan in Draco's lap both using their Allure to keep the other calm.


	4. An Unexpected Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harridan and Draco's friends meet and then the Mates go shopping.

"Well isn't this an unexpected sight," a voice said startling the mates.

"Oh hey Pans whats up?" Draco asked as if she had not just found him with Harry Bloody Potter curled up in his lap.

"Really that is all you have to say," she said walking away from the fire place to stand before the pair.

"Yes for the moment you are the first to arrive you can either wait here for the others or go right to the Blue Room," Draco said.

"You think I would miss a moment of whatever this is you have got to be kidding me," Pansy said as she sat down on the only other couch in the room and just stared at them making Harridan a little anxious.

"Um hello Pansy have you had a good summer?" Harridan asked hoping she would blink or something.

"Oh are we friends now?" she asked a little haughtily.

"Pansy be nice," Draco said as he rubbed his mate's back.

"Is this the right place?" a voice said as someone fell out of the fire place.

"Neville," Harridan said climbing out of Draco's lap and helping the boy back to his feet.

"Hey Harry," Neville said as he was pulled to his feet only for his mouth to fall open in shock to see both Pansy and Draco. Acting on instincts Neville pulled Harry behind him even though he knew Harry was the better duelist something was screaming at him to protect the other boy.

"It is alright Nev," Harridan said as he grabbed the taller boy's hand and pulled him over. "I want to introduce you to my mate," he said making both Pansy and Neville's mouths fall open in shock.

"Did we hear that right Harrykins you and young Malfoy," Fred said as he and George strut out of the fire place raising an eyebrow at finding themselves within Malfoy Manor.

"Hello Gred and Forge glad you could make it," Harridan said dropping Neville's hand leaving the other boy to to stand awkwardly before the two couches. Harridan pulls the twins into tight hugs as the last two guest to arrive.

"Having a little Slytherin-Gryffindor Mixer Draco?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"Well in a way lets head to the Blue Room for main event," Draco said as he takes Harridan's arm and threads it through his arm as the pair of mates lead the bewildered group into the Manor. Once the group was seated around a large table with drinks and a wide variety of snack foods both Muggle and Magical in origin. "Now as some of you know the Malfoy line has the blood of Veelas running through it and once we reach a certain age we will begin to have what is known as Courtship Dreams involving our eventual mate.

"During the last couple of weeks we began to have dreams of each other," Harridan said picking up the story. "It seems the Potter line also contains Veela blood and it recognized Draco as my dominant mate. Now that would be interesting story in of itself if not for the fact that after I came to Draco, with help of Mr. Malfoy and some awkward moments with meeting his family they convinced me to take an Inheritance Test," Harridan said.

"Wait Mum said you got tested before your first year," Fred said leaning forward.

"Yeah she lied about that and other things," Draco growled out wrapping an arm possessively around Harridan's shoulders and pulling him close.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Well beside finding out that I have more than two parents and being a Submissive Veela it seems that I had been under numerous potions and spells making me loyal to some hate others among other things," Harridan stated "oh yeah I also found out my real name is actually Harridan Eli Potter-Prince. I am also the Heir to the lines of Potter, Gryffindor, Prince, some family named Peverell, Black, and even in line for the Muggle British throne."

"Wait you are the Heir so it was you who kicked everyone out of Grimmauld Place," Fred said only for his eyes to widen as he realized he had given the name of the place.

"Yes that was me after taking a look at an audit of my accounts and finding that your mother, younger siblings, Hermione and Sirius had bee messing with my vaults," Harridan said smiling up at the twins.

"So Sirius was not trying to get to you in our third year?" Neville said as the others shared a look.

"No Nev I was informed that he was my Godfather, another lie, and had actually been after Ron's rat who was Peter Pettigrew," Harridan stated.

"Is that why Ron threw away all his sheets at the end of the year?" Neville asked making them all laugh.

"Yeah he took it a little hard to find out he had been sleeping with the man for years evidently Dumbles did not decide to let him know about that little detail. Though I have wondered why neither of you noticed him on the map?" Harridan asked turning to the twins.

"Wait what map?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Ah in our first year we came across a map created by James Potter and his friends that showed all of Hogwarts which we had been using to prank people for years before we gave it to Harrykins so that he could go to Hogsmead," George said causing Draco to give his mate a disappointed look having not heard about this before.

"As to why we had not seen Pettigrew we tended not to look at the dorms so as to give people some bit of privacy." Fred stated.

"While this is all fairly fascinating what does this have to do with us all meeting?" Pansy asked.

"Well for one thing to announce our mateship to our friends and another to form an alliance. I know my parents are going to try to take down Dumbles legally but that might take a while so we decided to form an alliance for while we are at Hogwarts," Draco said. "We also thought that if we are to be allies it might be a good idea for us all to meet and get to know about each other."

"Alright I will start," George said. "I am George Fabain Weasley-Prewett. I am share the Creature Inheritance of a Mirror Twin with my brother and my dream is to open up a joke shop.

"I am Fredrick Gideon Weasley-Prewett also a part of a Mirror Twin, obliviously my dream is to open a sweet shop," Fred said.*1

"I guess it is my turn," Blaise said. "I am Blaise Zabini and I came into the Creature Inheritance of a Dominant Incubus. I guess if I had to say what my dream is it would be to become a Curse Breaker for Gringotts."

"We can help you there." George said "our eldest brother works in the field we can see if he can offer you some advice."

"Thanks that would be a great help," Blaise said with a slight bow to them.

"I am Harridan Potter-Prince a submissive Veela and i just wish to have a quite life," Harridan said leaning against his mate.

"I am Draco Malfoy-Riddle a dominant Veela and my dream is to be a healer like my mother."

Alright I am Pansy Parkinson just a straight Witch," Pansy said. "It is my dream to produce my own line of clothing either Muggle or Magical."

"Um, hi I am Neville Longbottom," Neville said lifting his arm in a small gesture. "I came into an Inheritance of a Dominant High Elf and I wish to get a job working in Herbology."

"I guess that leaves me," Theodore said. "I am Theo Nott the Second and I have recently come into an Inheritance of a Submissive Angel. I also wish to have a quiet life with my eventual mate and our kids."

For the next hour the group got to know each other better going over everything from their favorite Quidditch team to their thoughts on some of the more recent bills going through the Wizengamot. Harridan was quite surprised how knowledgeable the twins were on this subject until they informed him as the young Lords of House Prewett they had to send their votes through their representative while at school. It seems only Harridan and Neville were unaware of what was going on in the governing body thanks to their families. The others seemed horrified that that neither of them knew even the basics about and vowed to help teach them about the Governing body of Magical Britain. 

After the small meeting the group split into teams of two with a Slytherin and Gryffindor teamed up as they went on a scavenger hunt around the Manor set up by Draco's parents. Harridan found himself teamed up with Pansy while Draco was with Fred, George ended up with Blaise leaving Neville to team up with Theo. As the the hunt involved clues leading to further hints it gave the teams to get to know each other better. Harridan was surprised that Pansy had a wicked sense of humor and was not as mean tended to act around Hermione. Evidently acting out against the other girl due to being slightly jealous of her grades, though as Harridan found out she was pretty smart in her own right. By the end of the event Theo and Neville had found the most clues making them the winners given them the prize of a Mimbulus Mimbletonia and a rare book of Herbology for Neville and a several books for Theo who Harridan found out was an even bigger bookworm than Hermione though he made less of a deal about it.

The twins also promised to pass on to both Remus and their father that Harridan was perfectly safe as they left around eight pm turning down the offer to spend the night at the Manor. Theo also wished them goodbye with a promise to send some books to Harridan and Neville about the Wizengamot that had been in his family containing notes from his ancestor Liegfield Nott who had once been both the Minister of Magic as well as the Chief Warlock in his life time. Out of all the people the pair had invited over only Blaise and Pansy had chosen to stay the night causing Harridan to blush a little as they wished him and Draco goodnight as the Veelas headed into Draco's room. Draco wrapped him in a tight hug, "Don't worry Blue Jay it is perfectly normal for mated Veela to share a room this does not mean that we need do more than cuddle."

"Thanks Draco," Harry said tucking himself under Draco's chin as the blond easily lift him up and carries him over to the bed. After the events of the day Harridan had fallen asleep before he was set onto the king-sized mattress making Draco coo a little at him as he used his wand to change Harridan into his sleep clothes before he joined his mate in the bed giving Harridan a kiss to his scar before he joined the other in sleep.

The next day Pansy and Blaise stayed for breakfast before leaving for their homes as Draco informed Harridan that since they really had nothing planned for the day he thought that maybe they should go get Harridan some new clothes at one of the Magical Alleys. Harridan was torn for he knew he needed some new clothes as had been wearing Draco's old clothes for the last few days, not that he minded as ever single piece of clothing was swimming in his Dominant's scent and felt like a warm hug, but he also did not want to cause a scene. Draco promised him that that was the last thing he wanted as well and stated rather than head to Diagon Alley they would be heading to one known as Trap Street*2 which like Diagon Alley was unseen by Muggles but this one was would go unseen unless one had gone through a Creature Inheritance.

Since they were still under age they were accompanied by Severus who had wanted to spend some time with his son. Rather than having to go through a magical shop this Magical street entrance looked like alleyway but had repealing magic for anyone who did not have creature blood. Harridan look around at this new alley which had more specialty shops and a stranger looking crowd as some let their creature attributes come out that were usually frowned upon, such as Severus who had let both out his large bat wings out. The pair lead Harridan to a clothing store known as Creature Comforts where Harridan subjected himself to get measured letting Draco pick put the clothes for him as the only thing he ever wanted in clothes were that they were comfortable. Placing their order of nearly ten separate outfits, though no sleep clothes as Harridan refused to look for something other than Draco's old sleep clothes to wear. As the order was going to take a while to complete the group headed out to the local book store, Tail's Tale, as Harridan picked up some books on both Veela and Vampires since he was a hybrid of both as well as some books on the Wizengamot as pertained to Creatures. Still having some time before his clothes were done Harridan was treated to lunch from his Dominant while Severus had him try a delicacy that was well liked by Vampires. 

Harridan had feared it would include blood due to the Muggle misconception of Vampires but it turned out to be fudge brownie with bits of bacon and other meat in it. Harridan was a little worried about the taste but after some gentle podding from both Draco and Severus to "embrace his Vampire side" he took a bite and actually found that it tasted better then treacle tart. Licking his lips he ordered a box to take home making Draco chuckle and Severus smiling having at finding they shared the like of the taste. Since Harridan had not actually got his school supplies yet they also picked them up in store that for once did not make a pun on the Creature status. After they picked up his new clothes the group headed out of the alley and back to the Manor. As Harridan was putting his clothes away in the wardrobe that he realized that when Draco had been going through his clothing when he came to the Manor he did not recall seeing his father's Invisibility Cloak.*3 As he knew it was not left at the Dursley's he knew it could only be removed when he got to Grimmauld Place. 

Stopping what he was doing he had Draco teach him how to place a Floo call so he could contact the twins who had informed them that despite the order getting kicked out of the house they were staying there with Remus. As he knelt on a pillow and put his head through the flames Severus called out the Floo address for the Black family home where he found Remus and the twins eating a quite dinner. Making his presence know he asked about the Cloak which the twins had found the night before in the room Harridan had been staying in with Ron under what had been their brother's pillow. As they went to go get it Harridan gave his personal account of coming into his Inheritance and finding out his mate was Draco to help set Remus's mind at ease. When he told his old Professor about what he had learned about Sirius and his former friends Harridan saw for the first time Remus let out his wolf out while in human form. "I just don't see why he would do it he was your dad's best friend why would he do this?" Remus was muttering to himself as his hands looked like wolf's claws.

"If I was to guess he did not approve of my third parents," Harridan stated stopping the wolf in his tracks.

"Third parent?" Remus said confused.

"Yes it seems that while James was a Dominant Veela his Submissive Creature Mate was not Lily but Severus Snape," Harridan explained.

"So it was them sharing courting dreams not Lily talking to him that lead to James agreeing to stop Sirius from bulling him in our fifth year," Remus said to himself.

"I guess we really are still just getting to know each other at the moment and have not really discussed their time at Hogwarts," he said as the twins enter with the bundle of his Invisibility Cloak. Harridan thanked them and stated he would see them in a weeks time for the ride back to Hogwarts.

"So are you going to request a resort?" Remus asked.

"A resort?" Harridan asked confused.

"Well it is usually done for students who have found that the Houses they had been put into no longer fits them and with you being Mated to young Heir Malfoy people would assume you to try to get into the same house as him," Remus said as the twins nodded.

"I guess I will send a request to Professor McGonagall as well as give one to Severus just in case she is too much in Dumbles camp," Harridan said as he wished them a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 In this story a Mirror Twin would be considered a switch since they would have the same mate who could either be a Dominant or Submissive.  
> *2 Trap Street idea comes from an episode of Doctor Who of a special sanctuary for Aliens, or in this case people with Creature Blood.  
> *3 this was pointed out by Live_Long_and_read so a quick thank you shout out to them.


	5. Cementing their Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ally leads to Harridan learning more about the bonding process of Veela Mates.

After sending the request for a resort to both Professor McGonagall and his father Harridan also gave one to Lucius to pass on to the school board as well, but was surprised as the Twins asked if they could come over again with a couple of friends to add to Harridan and Draco's growing alliance. Draco wanted his mate to be protected and having a feeling that the people they chose could do that had agreed leading to the twins to visit the very next day. The were accompanied by two blonde girls one Harridan instantly recognized as Fleur and ran to see her only for Draco to let out a growl and wrap his arms possessively around Harridan and hold him close. " **Mine** ," Draco growls as he glares at the other dominant Veela which is too close to his mate. The twins look between Draco and Fleur in confusion as the other girl shakes her head at them.

"You forgot to mention Draco and Harridan were Veela mates," the girl said still shaking her head.

"Why what is wrong with that?" Fred asked.

"Nothing normally but you just brought a new Dominant Veela into the mix and by the look of it Harridan and Draco have not finished bonding yet," the girl said standing on her tiptoes to smack the back of both their heads.

Fleur and Draco did not even seem to notice the trio's conversation as they glared at each other while Harridan's Veela senses had him curled up a little as the two Dominants had an contest of wills over him. He really did not see what the problem was for Fleur was just his friend and despite their history he wanted no one else but Draco as his mate. Harridan gulped a little as he noticed the pair of Dominant Veela's fingers shifting into sort of claws as if they were preparing to fight and he knew he had to stop it but his instincts would not let him speak a word. Having no other choice Harridan shifted his body turning it so his face was on Draco's chest looking up into his mate's platinum eyes letting out a soft whimper which was all he could force past his lips. Draco looked down at him as the glare slide off his face as if it was water. "I am sorry Harridan," Draco said nuzzling him.

"I am sorry as well Monsieur Malfoy I swear I have not intention of taking Harry from you," Fleur said with a deep bow.

"You would have no chance if you tried to remove _Harridan_ ," Draco said putting emphasis on the name "he is mine."

"And I respect that having already found my mate," Fleur said.

"If that is true why do you not have their sign on you marking you as claimed?" Draco asked.

"He is no Veela or other creature but a pure human," she said.

"Ah,' Draco said in understanding.

"What do you mean their sign on you and marking?" Harridan said finding himself able to speak at last with the pair of Dominant Veelas calming down.

Draco rubes the back of his head casting a glance over at the twins and the other girl not wanting to share such information about Veelas with outsiders. The girl too the hint as she took hold of the twins' hands and had them give her a quick tour of Malfoy Manor leaving them alone. Draco sent a small nod of thanks to the girl as he turned to answer his mate's question. "Well to put it simply my Blue Jay after Veela's go through their courting dreams and get together a Submissive will decided if he approves of his mate and will go through what is called a Marking letting other Veelas know that they are together."

"I have not come across that in any of the books," Harridan said softly.

"Books?" Fleur asked but Draco wavers her to silence.

"I am sorry my Blue Jay I keep forgetting," Draco said giving Harridan's forehead a quick kiss "it would not be in any books for they could be picked up by anyone and this is one of our most guarded secrets. Do you really accept me as your Dominant Mate?" Draco asked a hint of fear in his voice that Harridan had never heard there before.

"Yes I do you have been nothing but kind and caring for me despite our history," Harridan said snuggling up closer to the taller blonde boy. Draco smiled down at Harridan his heart soaring at the pronouncement.

"Than my Blue Jay bring out your wings for me," Draco said gently as he used a bit of creature magic to make Harridan's robes remove themselves from his form so as to not be ripped apart. Harridan did so letting his cobalt blue wings spring from his back again making Fleur gasp at their beauty and caused Draco to subconsciously pull out his own wings to encircle them both in his crimson wings. "Now this might seem like it will hurt but I need you to take hold of one of your feathers and pluck it out." Harridan trusted his mate as he selects a feather at random and wincing a little pulls it out only to find it had not hurt. "You are doing good Blue Jay now I will pull out one of my own," Draco said suiting actions to words as he pulled out his own feather.

Draco than had them exchange feathers telling Harridan to suck on the end like it was a quill for a moment. Harridan did so feeling a little foolish as he sucked on the end of the red feather only to get a taste as if there was ink on it. Draco than had them take their feather's back as he spread his arms before Harridan. "The last step is easy use your feather to make a mark on my body it can be anything or any where," Draco said smiling down at Harridan who was deep in though of what he should use for his mark for he had already chosen his location right above Draco's heart. After a moment of thought Harridan smiled as he thought of the perfect mark sticking his tongue out from between his lips as he drew a Snitch which to his shock seemed to come alive as it flapped its wings for a moment. When he was done Draco used his own feather to draw a broom over Harridan's heart cementing their bond. As Harridan snuggled once more into Draco's chest he noticed something as a broom joined the Snitch on the blonde's chest.  
"Yes with both of us making our marks they join together as one on both of our bodies," Draco said as Harridan looks down seeing a snitch on his own chest.

"Thank you for letting me witness that," Fleur said making them both jump as both mates had forgotten that she was still there.

"Yeah well we better go find the twins before they caused too much trouble," Draco said pulling his wings back in and pulling on his shirt as Harridan goes to get a new robe still blushing a little. The three Veela's found the twins and the blonde girl in the library in a deep conversation with Tom Riddle which surprised Harridan a little but then of course Tom did not look like the Snake-like man he said he faced in the Graveyard at the end of last term. The twins and Tom seem to be discussing pranks shocking Harridan again while the girl just seemed to be taking a nap in a nearby chair. "I must say your mate's friends are remarkable young men," Tom said once he noticed Draco and Harridan.

"Oh hey-a," George said looking over at them "your secondary father was giving us some pointers in starting our Joke shop. He suggest rather than a large shop on the main street we scale it down to a smaller building with an attached apartment so it will be less likely that our Mum, Ron, or Ginny would find it."

"That's my Papa," Draco said sitting down at the table as Tom gave him and Harridan a knowing smile making Harridan blush a little.

Thankfully before the twins could ask what had happened the girl seemed to wake up making them finally introduce her to the newly bonded mates. "This is Luna Lovegood she lives quite near the Burrow and when Mum started to get on our case we would head over to her place," Fred said as Luna shook their hands.

"Also quite surprisingly is even though she is going to be starting just her fourth year she has already come into her inheritance," George said making the others gawp at her.

"Yes I awoke as a Fae around the time of the second task last year," Luna said dreamily. "Which lead to some interesting abilities. Would you like to know what the Merpeople really thought about you during the second task and not just what the Headmaster said?"

"Sure why not," Harridan said with a small shrug.

"Well while the headmaster spoke the truth about them honoring you for staying down so long they actually said much more. It seems that they thought Krum should have been disqualified for almost using his shark-head to bite at Granger's bonds which could have killed her," Luna said.

"No great loss," Harridan said knowing what he knew now.

"Indeed but they did say that since you acted to save her when no one was meant to actually get really hurt you have become a Merpseron friend," Luna said giving him a smile as if this meant anything to him.

"I don't get it,: Harridan said after a moment.

"It is like when one is declared a Goblin Friend if you need help in an area where a Merperson collective lives they will come to your aid, and at Hogwarts if you head down to the Lake and submerge yourself once more into the waters. Even if it is at the very edge they will give you the gift speaking and understanding Merspeech," she said as this time she got a reaction as both the twins let out a whistle at the news.

"Wow," was all Harridan could think to say not that it seemed the girl expected more.

On the day it was time to head back to Hogwarts Harridan and the Malfoys, even Tom, arrived early as Harridan knew that due to the Weasley family tending to wait for the last minute neither they and most likely Hermione would be there any time soon. Also since they had started their full bonding with the Marking Draco and Harridan were allowed into the special Mated compartments which would only allow Mates and anyone they invited into them even if the door was wide open. As the Malfoys hugged the pair of boys goodbye the twins showed up along with Luna and someone who could only be her father dressed in robes the color of sunshine and wearing some of the strange jewelry that Luna had worn at their last meeting. Luna introduced them to him as both boys found themselves getting their hands shook in a enthusiastic manner as the man asked if Harridan would do him the honor of an interview for his paper the Quibbler before Draco pulled him away. Luna was heard telling her dad off a little before she skipped after them already carrying her shrunken trunk in her pocket.

Draco allowed Luna and the twins to join him and Harridan in their compartment as they waited for the others. Due to arriving so early it was almost a hour before the others arrived to find Harridan leaning into Draco napping as the others played a de-powered game of Exploding Snap so as not to wake him. When Pansy and Blaise came in and they moved to make room Harridan did finally wake up giving the pair greetings which they returned. When Neville and Theo showed up the whole group was surprised to find them holding hands. Neville explained that after their first meeting the pair had gotten to get to know each other since they both came from similarly bad homes. Neville with his borderline abusive extended family and Theo's father who was the worst type of Death Eater that, until Theo had run away to his Grandparents, had been getting close to sexually abusing him. Which due to his Angle inheritance would have lead to him never finding a mate and losing his wings or possible death. As Theo shared this Neville pulled the taller boy into his lap and cuddled up with him.

The group decided to try to lighten the mood a little as Harridan and Draco shared that they had gone one step further in their bonding. As the other's congratulated them Harridan saw Ron, Ginny and Hermione through the open door of the cabin. Thankfully as a person had to be allowed to enter or be heard all he saw was Ron's mouth moving as he talked to him and tried to enter. Harridan could see that Ron, and Ginny were trying to stay calm as they looked at him sitting on Draco's lap, due to the number of people in the cabin. With a hidden smile Harridan turned away from the door as he nuzzled against Draco's neck and he was sure if they could hear what was going on all they would get would be one or more of his betrayers screaming. Going for broke Harridan shifted his head and started to run kisses slowly up his mate's neck. "I think you are overdoing it Harridan I think the Weaslette is about to faint. Sorry Forge and Gred," Pansy said with a laugh but the twins just waved her apology away having shown that Ron and Ginny, as well as Hermione, deserved all that the Slytherins dished out at them for what they had help do to Harridan.

"Either that or Ronald is going to blow a blood vessel," Fred said with a laugh as he playfully slapped the Witch's back.

"Yeah either way it will be funny as hell," George said who due to his position could not slap her back so he did it to Blaise who mock-glared at him.

Refusing to pay attention to the three betrayers the group returned to the game of Exploding Snap with Harridan sitting on Draco and Theo snuggled up on Neville's lap. The group of pest finally moved away from their door when the Witch with the cart came through making Pansy give a moan of thanks as she quickly left the compartment to go use the restroom having not wanted to leave when the trio was camped out in front of the door. None of them took any food off the cart as they shared a meal prepared by Tom and the Malfoy House Elves which consisted of breaded chicken, garlic bread sticks and their choice of grape juice, milk, tea, coffee or pumpkin juice. For dessert a tray of freshly made Peanut butter and chocolate fudge cookies which had been under a stasis spell so it seems that they had just been pulled out of the oven making both Harridan and Theo let out soft moans for as most Submissive they had more of a sweet tooth compared to their dominant counterparts.

There was not even any struggle to put on their robes in the crowed compartment as most having come from Pureblood families had either Apparated or Flooed into the Magical Platform and were thus already wearing their robes. Knowing that the trio of betrayers would try to get to Harridan once they left the compartment it was decided that Harridan and Draco would leave out the back door, which all Mate compartments had, as the others left the front in a tight packed group making it seem that the two Veela Mates were with them. Draco had almost said no to it as it felt like he was running scared from the trio but as Harridan pointed out it would be rather sneaky of them to pull it off especially if the others at one point separated while the idiots were watching making them wonder where they went.

The plan went perfectly as Harridan and Draco exited down a small flight of stairs outside of the backdoor of the compartment and avoided the rest of the students managed to reach the carriages. Thankfully both Luna and the Elder Malfoys informed Harridan that since he had witnessed someone's death he would be able to see the steeds that pulled the carriages so he did not freak out seeing the black skeletal winged-horses. Entering the cabin both boys leaned back so they would not be able to be seen while they looked out for their friends. Soon Theo and Neville joined them having gotten their own attention due to their interactions with each other leading the group of four to head out to the castle. As they approached the front doors they found Professor McGonagall waiting for them. "Harry since you wish to go through a re-sort you will stay out of the hall until the normal sorting is done," Professor McGonagall said in her normal brisk manor. "On a side note I am sorry to see you go, and not just cause I fear Gryffindor facing off against you in Quidditch," she said with a small chuckle before she pulls him into a quick hug and leads him away. "I will not ask why you feel the need to leave but I do hope you find what you are looking for in your new House."

"I think I already have Professor," Harridan said as he placed his hand over his heart and the marks. "and it is Harridan, Harridan Potter-Prince now."

"Ah very well I shall see you soon Harridan," she said as she took out the scroll for the sorting ceremony and opened it up to the bottom and scratched out "Harry Potter" to add "Harridan Potter-Prince" in its place.

Harridan stopped himself from pacing, just barely, as he waited for his name to be called after the sorting of the first years. He could tell when the last one had been sorted as the talk in the hall grew louder until Professor McGonagall made the announcement of a student requesting a re-sort before calling him into the hall. There were gasp as Harridan walked the length of the hall and took the stool, which she had transfigured into a small arm chair before she placed the hat on his head.

" _Ah hello Harridan up again I see. Now I know I have twice told you that you would have been great in Slytherin but being free of the Headmaster's spells I think there is somewhere better for you_ ," the hat spoke into his ear.

All the while Harridan was saying, "Put me in Slytherin" over and over again in a sort of mantra.

" _I am sorry Harridan but as the Founders decreed due to your level of intellect I have not choice but to send you away from your mate and into **RAVENCLAW**_."

Harridan heard a quite "no" coming from Draco as the Ravenclaw table broke into a scattering applause. Getting up after handing back the hat Harridan slunk to the table of Blue and Silver and rather than sit by Cho who was tying to give him a loving smile while forcefully moving others away from her Harridan sat in an empty set next to Luna and sent Draco a sad look which his mate sent back.

Harridan barely paid attention to Dumbles's announcements, hell he did not even notice when the new D.A.D.A teacher interrupted and took over for a bit. He did come back to himself a little as Luna helped show him the way to Ravenclaw tower. Where Harridan with half an ear listened to Professor Flitwick's start of term speech about rules and Quidditch trials as he wanted nothing more to do than sneak down to the dungeons and find out the password to Slytherin so he could cuddle with his mate. Rather than head out after Flitwick left them Harridan went in search of his new rooms finding he was sharing with Michael Corner and Terry Boot. Once inside the room he found his stuff before the bed furthest from the door and without even changing out of his robes fell into the bed missing Draco. Before his new dorm mates came up Harridan had already fallen fast asleep.

"Hello my Blue Jay," Draco's voice said as Harridan found himself in the in what appeared to be Draco's bedroom back at Malfoy Manor.

"But I though we had reached the end of our Courting Dreams?" Harridan asked making Draco give him a sad chuckle as the two curled up together in the large dream bed.

"We have but I think that due to our further bonding we are sharing dreams since we must sleep apart at least until a time we can convince someone that we are in fact mates," Draco said.

"What do you mean convince them?"

"Well according to Snape a Mating group should have access to a Mated Dorm room. He guesses that Dumbles prevented us from getting one ourselves. Don't worry my Blue Jay we will be together soon enough and until then we still have our dreams," Draco said giving Harridan a quick kiss.


	6. Strained Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harridan must cope until they get their new dorms.

In the end it was almost a full month before they were allowed to move into the Mated dorms. Harridan would have thought it was another way that Dumbles tried to get him back under his thumb if it was not for the fact that the other new mates which were in different houses were also not allowed access to the Mated Dorms. Snape informed them Albus was telling everyone that the pair was not in fact mates and that Draco had just enchanted "Harry." Though it was easily see that was not the case especially after the first week when due to them being separated for long stretches of time without fully being bonded their dominant and submissive tendency started to come out. With only spending his dreams as well as Herbology, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures with Draco, Harridan was finding himself feeling rather skittish and low on energy, while Draco was rather irritable and getting angry at everyone who had not come out as a submissive. Most of the Professors, with the exception of the new D.A.D.A Umbridge, took the mate's separation into account and did not assign them any detentions. Harridan got sort of lucky in not getting any detentions from the woman due to the fact that her classes were just reading from the book which was all he really had the energy for. On the other hand Draco earned a detention a class with her but due to Lucius's position with the Ministry she did not make him use her tainted blood quills while he wrote lines with her.

Of the other new Mates for the year only Neville and Theo were also having to deal with not being in the same house, but as they were just started bonding and not destined mates such as Draco and Harridan it was a little easier for them, not to mention that Slytherin and Gryffindor tended to share most classes with each other. The good thing was that when Harridan had his single class with his old house Neville was around to protect him from his old friends. Besides having to deal with the separation from Draco, Harridan also had to deal with the flood of Owls from Molly since he was no longer under the protection of the mail wards at Malfoy Manor. He was glad that during a last trip to Gringotts with Snape he had claimed his Heir rings where all but the Peverell had accepted him as he was told both he and Tom had to claim that one at the same time when he was of age due to them being joint holders of the line. For while Molly, when she was not sending Howlers, seemed to dip her letters in compulsions which he only knew about due to his rings reaction. Thankfully she had not found out that he was the one who had kicked them out of the town house she still complained about his absence and his mateship to Draco stating that Ginny would be a better fit for him or since he liked guys offering up Ron.

Harridan actually had to laugh at that one as he pictured Ron's expression if he found out his mother offering up to be his mate especially after his reaction to not only him and Draco but Neville and Theo making Harridan guess that his former friend was homophobic. Not that it really mattered as he had no plans of leaving Draco at all and since thanks being informed by Narcissa that after bonding with Draco fully he would be immune to all but the most powerful love Potions he would not be forcefully taken from his mate either.

Harridan was also thankful to both his new dorm mates as they took in his state and would help him around the castle during day. Harridan had found out that Michael was a submissive Vampire and the two would sometime share the treats that Snape had introduced him to over the summer, and he was being courted by Padma Patil who was a Neko. Terry was just a full blood Wizard though he did share that he was dating Susan Bones from Huffelpuff. Beside helping him to class his growing friendship with his fellow submissive gave him another layer of protection from his former friends in the Patil Twins as they all sat around him during History of Magic to make sure Ron and Hermione got no where close to him.

It was thanks to the teachers, and their notes of the Harridan and Draco actions while apart, as well as Snape and Lucius sharing their test results listing them as mates to the School Board that finally got the pair of Veelas into their shared rooms as well as changing Harridan's scheduled, as the submissive partner, to that held by Draco. Which as Draco took some classed he did not gave Harridan some extra break periods since on both his mates and Snape's suggestion dropped Divination. With the board deciding in their favored Harridan moved out of Ravenclaw Tower and into one of the Mated Dorms of Slytherin House. He also noticed his robes had changed as the Ravenclaw symbol had changed from just a Raven in flight to the bird in what appeared to be sitting in a nest. Only when one looked closer was it able to see the nest was actually a serpent wrapped protectively around the bird's feet.

Harridan also found he was not the only one moving into a Slytherin Mated Dorm as he noticed Fred and George blushing a little as the took the room right next to his and Draco's as Blaise had welcomed them. Since the Mated Dorms were connected to each other via a Common Room-ish chamber Harridan asked how the three of them came together. George, who was leaning against Blaise, told how during their first meeting over the summer during the scavenger hunt at the Manor he and Blaise had hit it off quite well. Fred picked up the story, leaning against Blaise's other side, telling how when they helped the dominant Incubus to contact Bill in hints on to become a Curse Breaker there bond had started to grow a little. "But it was not until the train ride that the bond fully developed after I had playfully struck Blaise on his back," George said.

"What does that have anything to do about it?" Harridan asked confused.

"Well due to the hit I sort of activated Blaise's dominant side and well the next day he sought us out and claimed us as his mates," George said blushing even deeper.

"Claimed how?" Harridan asked only having heard of how Veela's got their mates.

"Well it is quite simple I took hold of both of them by the back of their necks as my instincts called me to do and force them to their knees," Blaise said reaching up with both hands to pat the twins on their cheeks.

"We could have fought back and ended it there but during our time here no one had seemed either interested or interesting to us," Fred said giving a soft sound at Blaise's touch.

"Well congratulations to all of you," Draco said smiling at the three of them.

"Thanks Draco," George said with a small smile "the only thing is we had been keeping it secret from everyone lest Molly finding out but when Dumbles opened up the Mating Dorms, Hogwarts sent us the message that we were to move down here."

"Yeah I do see that is a problem especially with your robes now showing the lion wearing a serpent crown," Harridan said making the twins start having not notice the change to their robes.

"Don't worry my Lions I can help," Blaise said as he took out his wand and touched their House badge making it return to just the Lion before he gave both of the twins a kiss to their cheeks.

"Thanks Blaise," the twins said in unison snuggling up closer to their younger dominant who threw his arms around the pair.

The news that the Weasley twins had finally found a Mate spread through the castle like wild fire making Harridan and Draco's mateship seem like yesterdays news which Harridan was very glad for. That is until Ron, and Ginny had decided to blame him for the twins "freakishness" both knowing what that word would do to him. Both of the younger Weasleys were feeling happy with themselves for a bit after taking their frustrations out on Harridan until Draco, the twins and Blaise got through with them. Neither had really be injured but had been pranked by the twins so badly they were the laughing stock of the school while the two dominants showed their displeasure by informing the pair that if they got anywhere close to their mates or said anything to upset them the pair of dominants would flay them both alive as was their rights. The pair surprisingly got the message not even writing to Molly about the twins's relationship with Blaise. 

This, however, did not stop them from telling the few people who listened to them, which was mostly Hermione, how the twins were utter deranged for submitting to another male that was three years younger than them. And as Harridan had found out the bossy know-it-all was an even bigger homophobic person than Ron as Neville had shared that her current visits to the library was in search for a Potion or spell to "fix" the unnaturalness of Harridan attraction to men in general and Draco in particular. Thankfully Neville had only told this to Harridan knowing if Draco ever learned of it his instincts would call for the girl's death. Harridan used the knowledge to plan his own prank on the girl with the help of Snape and the twins as he brewed a Potion that he planned to douse the chair that she had claimed as her own in the library which would make it so that any book she read while sitting in it would be instantly forgotten when she left the seat.

As it would not actually hurt her Snape had no problem helping his son in dealing with the girl even informing Madam Pince about what they planned to do in her sanctum, Even the Librarian was on board not really liking how the young girl treated her books. While Harridan's friends had their own plans to help his son Snape moved forward in his own plans as he recalled seeing Harridan's results decided to have his fifth years brew a family tree potions just to find out about Granger being listed as related to Albus somehow. He was not even going to let the girl accidentally mess up the Potion as he used her the example for what the Potion was meant to do. He could tell that she expected him to feed her some sort of poison. Only by telling her she would get a detention for her lack of trust in him was he able to get her to take the Potion. 

The class watched as the bushy haired witch drank the Potion before she tapped an empty quill to her dominant hand's palm and set it on a blank parchment. The class gathered around as people read her results with gasp of shock.

**Hermione Dolores Granger-Dumbledore (Switch Imp-Kappa** **)**

**Parents:**

  * _Bearer: Henry Granger (Muggle)_
  * _Sire: Albus Dumbledore (Dominant Imp)_
  * _Magical ground*: Dolores Umbridge-Dumbeldore (Submissive Kappa)_



**Siblings** :

  * _None_



**Aunts/Uncles:**

  * _Aberforth_ _Dumbledore_
  * _Jean Granger_



Several students actually gagged at the thought of the Headmaster being bond to Professor Umbridge though her being part Kappa did make sense with her very toad like body. Hermione was shocked to find out that the people she had thought as her parents her so called father had given birth to her and her mom was actually her aunt. As Snape gave her time to come to terms with her results the others got to work on making their Potions with gusto. For people like Dean Thomas he would be able to find out if he was a Muggleborn or possible a Halfblood. For once everyone was utterly focused on their own Potions with no one trying to mess anyone else's work.

At the end of the class several things came out such as Dean being the son of a member of the Flint clan making him ask Snape to see if he could arrange a meeting with them. While it was shown that Ron was neither the son of Arthur nor related to his older siblings while still being related to Molly and Ginny. Ron quickly pocketed his results so no one could look at it Snape had decided to only give homework for those who had been unable to make the Potion making their results their assignment to be collected and shared so that everyone could learn about each other. This allowed Harridan to read the red head's results to find out that he and Ginny were actually the kids of Molly and Mundugus Fletcher and that at he and Ginny had Banshee blood in them. Harridan made a note to inform Fred and George about this bit of information latter so that they could find out more about their real family since they were not even listed in Ron's results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hermione's third parent had not part in her birth so does not get listed as family titles but her magic helped ground Hermione during her birth just like Severus did for Lily as she gave birth to Harry and Tom did for Narcissa with Draco.


	7. Minister's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of Hermione's parentage leads to a visit from the Minister of Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short piece dealing with the Twin's results

Once more the schools gossip mill had a new target as it turned from the Weasley twins finally finding a mate to Granger's parents. As the news spread through the school Madam Pomfrey found herself busy giving out potions to ease both student and staff stomachs as people had the misfortune of thinking of Dumbles and the Umbitch together in anything sexual. The fact that Hermione's bearer was actually a Muggle man seemed to be pushed to the side as they thought of those to together.

Harridan used everyone's distraction to talk Snape into giving him some Family Tree Potions for the Weasley twins so they could figure out more about their real family. Crossing his fingers in the hopes that Molly was not actually their mother. As the two pair of bonded sat in the Mated Slytherin Common Room they watched as George took the Potion to get the results.

**George Artemis Lupin-Weasley(1/2 Mirror Twin)**

**Parents** :

  * _Bearer: Arthur Lupin-Weasley (Switch Chimera)_
  * _Sire: Remus Lupin-Weasley (Dominant Werewolf) (Blocked)_



**Siblings:**

  * _William Lupin-Weasley (Pure Wizard) [Courting Fleur Delacour (Dominant Veela)]_
  * _Charlie Lupin-Weasley (Asexual Drak)_
  * _Percy Wood-Lupin-Weasley(Submissive High Elf) [Mated to Oliver Wood (Dominant Valravn)]_
  * _Fredrick Weasley-Lupin (1/2 Mirror Twin) [Courting Blaise Zabini (Dominant Incubus)]_



**Aunts/Uncles:**

_None_

Harridan was the first to break the silence as he let out a small whistle at the results before he recalled the results of his test results at Gringotts. Turning to Draco he asked his mate, "Why are they listed as Weasley-Lupin here yet in my results they are just listed as Weasley?

It was Blaise who answered it as the twins also looked confused as he poked the word Blocked behind Lupin's name. "It is due to this someone blocked Professor Lupin from the family line the only reason we can actually see it is due to it being impossible to block in this test."

"Yes just like Professor Snape was blocked in my Inheritance test from before our first year," Draco said as Harridan look confused at him. "As I said on the day we first came together my Blue Jay every student is usually require to take a test before they start school even if they come from a Magical family."

'Really we never did," the twins said.

"That makes some sense most likely Molly or someone submitted that you did so as to not let you know of your real results," Blaise said pulling the twins to his side.

"As I was saying my results only listed Snape as my Godfather with no mention of him being mated to James and Lily," Draco said with a tiny hint of annoyance at being interrupted.

"Oh," Harridan said in understanding "and is the fact the Mr. Weasley a Chimera why none of his children are the same creature?" Basing this off the fact that he was a Veela-Vampire due to his parents and Draco was a "pure" Veela due to both Lucius and Tom being Veelas.

"That is right Blue Jay," Fred teased making Draco growl at him for using his pet name for his mate while Blaise grabbed the red head harshly by the back of his neck until he apologized.

The night after Hermione got her results almost every single Pureblood or Halfblood student sent an owl to their folks most telling their families about the hidden relationship between Dumbles and the toad. With a few exceptions as Fred wrote to Arthur and George wrote to Remus telling the two to go to Gringotts to take an Inheritance Test and possible cleansing. As well as a congratulation message to Percy for getting mated to Oliver Wood as they shared their courting to Blaise and a copy of the results of their potion. Draco meanwhile shared a copy of both the twin's results, with their permission, as well as Hermione's to his parents knowing his father would share the connection between the headmaster and Umbridge to the Minister.

It seemed, however, he had not even needed to bother having forgotten about Luna's father. After getting her owl Xenophilius Lovegood pulled an all nighter for the headline story of The Quibbler was all about the new discovered relationship between Albus and Umbridge, while keeping Hermione's name out of it. The man showed that while he was rather eccentric he could research like no ones business as he had actually found the document from Albus, Henry (Name withheld due to being Muggle) and Umbridge's bonding ceremony. Even finding out that the person who officiated it had had a memory charm placed on them after the fact. For the first time in anyone's memory The Quibbler was being read more than the Prophet due to the actual authenticated documents not only at Hogwarts but throughout Magical England.

During supper that night as the Harridan leaned into Draco the doors to the Great Hall crashed open as the irate Minister of Magic stomped into the room. He marched up to the head table and had a quick and angry conversation with the Umbitch before she threw down her napkin and marched out the of the hall as those who neither sat close enough or had creature abilities that heighten senses looked on with faces full of both happiness and confusion. Which only deepened as a tall black man took her spot at the staff table. Sending a glare at the Headmaster before somehow finding Harridan in the sea of students and giving him another one the Minster straightened his robes and marched back out of the hall. As soon as the doors closed the conversation in the hall grew into a pitch unheard of outside of a start of term, holiday, or end of term feast.

Dumbles had to use a fire cracker to make the students pay attention to them telling them that due to possible show of favoritism he might have shown Professor Umbridge now that their relationship was know she had been replaced by an Auror known as Kingsley Shacklebolt before he sat down. Those with heightened senses and near to the head table began to spread the real story. It seems Fudge had been furious about their relationship and would have fired the woman if he had an actual cause so rather she was being transferred back to her office at the Ministry as someone he could actually trust was to take over teaching D.A.D.A and watching over the school.

Draco did not really care as he was just glad the Umbitch was gone having overheard of the woman's use of Blood Quills during detentions that students would serve with her, and he would not put it pass her to use them on his mate so she need to be taken out of the picture and from Harridan's reaction to her replacement he did not have to worry about the man.

This to all the students relief turned out to be true for the new Professor, who informed them they could just call him Kingsley, did not stick with the Umbitch's lesson plan but had them back to using spells again. It felt so good to be able to learn some actual magic from a competent instructor again. Kingsley soon became most students favorite teacher for the class taking the last holder of the title from Lupin just barely.

Also around this time Snape was informed that due to him in his position of Stewart for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black was responsible for the recapture of Sirius he the reward had been added to his accounts. Severus had the money placed in his son's Vaults to add to the money that the Goblins had already returned to him that the man had stolen from him. The twins were also informed that thanks to their suggestion to go to Gringotts Arthur had found out that he had been under numerous enchantments from Molly as well as finally fully claiming both his Lordship and Consort rings for both Weasley line and Lupin line respectfully. It seems that Molly had some spell making him forget he was the Lord of the most Devious and Magical House Weasley leading her to take great sums of money from the vaults of the House. Remus and Arthur stated that they were currently working with the Lupin-Weasley Account manager, Sabersnake, into actions to take on the witch. The pair of reunited mates also congratulated the boys not only for finding someone but for bringing the truth to their attention.


	8. Taking care of the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lupin-Weasley centric bit dealing the the news from the last chapter.

It did not take Arthur and Remus to end Molly and her brats interfering with their family any more. Now free of the spells on him Arthur recalled a spell in the Weasley Family Grimoire which would allow a member of the Weasley family to end a Blood Adoption without either having to deal with a cleansing or even been around the person(s) that the ritual would be used on. Since his results had shown that Molly had forced him to Blood Adopt her brats he had decided to use the ritual on the pair. Remus had also suggest that he doe it for their kids just in case she had Blood Adopted them. As if the Illegal Blood Adoption was not enough it seems that Molly had created some Marriage Contracts for not only her brats but also their kids.

For once Arthur was glad for his fight with his middle child at the start of the last summer for it had gotten him away from Molly who had written up a Marriage Contract between Percy and his "girlfriend" Penelope Cleanrwater approved by herself and the girl's parents. He hoped Percy did not think Arthur had been in agreement with the Witch and made a vow to try to make amends as well as offer his congratulations for his son's recent bonding. For Charlie, Molly had written up a contract though without a wife in place yet that would force Charlie from producing at least three kids in a ten year span or lose his magic. As Charlie had never hidden that he was an Biromatic Asexual who was sex repulsed the contract could be considered torture to the Drak which added another charge in the growing list against Molly. The reunited mates had also found another contract that had been made for Ginny for her to marry "Harry" and leave her with full control over him. It seems Molly and Dumbledore had decided to share "Harry's" money and property as they had written up a contract between Ron and Hermione.

Before Arthur performed the Weasley Blood Adoption Void ritual he cancelled all but the contract between Ron and Hermione since it was the one that did not really involve his true family. With the illegal contracts stopped Arthur began the ritual to stop the Blood Adoptions between Molly and his children as well as him and the bitch's brats. To make sure they would not be disturbed the ritual was being performed at Grimmauld Place. With a quick summoning charm Arthur and Remus brought the Magical Clock that had been hanging in the Burrow. Removing the clock hands that depicted Molly and her brats and placing them before him, Arthur began to chant the spell as he used his wand to create a cut in his hand letting the blood drop onto the hands of the invaders to his family. As the magic took hold the names and small profile pictures on the clock hands vanish leaving them bare for a moment. The clock hands were bare for just a moment before they began to change as the hand that had once been used by Molly shifted to Remus making the pair of them smile. Ron and Ginny's old hands began to glow signifying they would change as soon as they were put back onto the clock. With the Molly and her kids gone from the Weasley family clock it was simplicity itself to finish removing the trio from having any access to his family magic.

The ritual finished Arthur leaned into the his Mate feeling drained from cutting so many people at once from his family magic at once. After Arthur had recovered enough of his energy the pair of mates placed the hands back on the clock showing off their real family for the first time in seventeen years. As soon as the two glowing hands were placed on the clock the larger of the hands separated into two hands shifting from the normal gold to silver as they shifted to show Fleur Delacour and Blaise Zabini while the shorter hand stayed gold and shifted so it resembled Oliver Wood joining with Percy's hand for a moment before separating leaving Percy hand to now read as "Percy Wood-Lupin-Weasley."

Having their family clock returned to what it was meant to be Arthur wasted no time in kicking Molly out of the Burrow and all other property that was owned by the Lupin-Weasley as well as adjusting the wards to prevent any of Molly's family or Dumbledore from reentry again.

Back at Hogwarts Castle a wave of magic washes over Ron and Ginny making the pair wake up screaming in pain as the ritual washed over them as it cut them off from the Weasley family magic and undid their blood adoptions. After falling out of their beds due to the pain the pair rushed to their dorms bathrooms to splash some water on their faces. At nearly the same time in the two Gyrffindor bathrooms the former Weasley looked up and saw their new features. Without Arthur's traits the pair looked in shock at their hair which while still red was now more scraggily and less bouncy. Ron now found that his eyes had shifted color from their normal blue to a dark mud brown as well as becoming narrower. It took Ginny a little longer to realize her eyes had changed due to them going from the light brown to more mud color rather she was focused on her cheeks which had become in her opinion rather hallow and slightly ugly.

Meanwhile down in their Mated dorms Fred and George snuggled up closer to Blaise who smiled in his sleep feeling the Weasley family magic wash over him and accepting him for courting the twins.

In a small apartment located halfway between the British Ministry of Magic and the Quidditch pitch used but the team Puddlemere United a pair of recently married mates cuddled together. Percy could not stop smiling after receiving the letter of congratulations to his and Oliver's recent tying the knot. Though he had been shocked at the other form which had stated he was not the son of Molly but of Arthur and Professor Lupin. After getting the letter Percy decided next chance he got he would travel to either St. Mungos or Gringotts to get a full diagnostic spell cast on him to see if he had anything other than a memory charm on him, due to the fact that since the twins had still be listed as his younger brothers he would have been old enough to have some slight memory of being with both his real parents. Before he had a chance to go get himself checked out Percy had also received a letter from Arthur about how happy he was for Percy's union to Oliver as well as asking if they could talk and hopefully reconnect. The letter from his bearer had arrived at noon and Oliver had been trying to convince him to meet with the man he had thought as his father all afternoon. Percy had still been unsure if he should trust it at least until around 10:30 PM when he felt the wave of his family magic wash over him leaving him with nothing but feelings of acceptance. As the magic leaves him he suddenly sees the old Weasley family clock in his mind seeing Remus in place of Molly as well as a hand being added for his mate. This vision lead Percy to finally agree to go meet up with his parents with Oliver by his side.

Molly woke with a screech that really showed off her Banshee heritage, breaking all the glass and mirrors in the place as she was expelled from the Burrow with nothing but the clothes on her back. And considering that she had been on her way to bed left her in nothing but her plaid nightgown and without her wand. With a growl Molly lifted her hand in hopes of summing her wand to it but she found she could get pass the wards around the place. Though it pained her to leave her wand behind after half an hour of trying to get past the wards even using a full powered Banshee yell that could shatter the foundation of a castle, lead her to fully call upon her creature side for the first time in years as she Apparated away to a lesser used Magical Alley to pick up a replacement wand.


	9. Getting Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crime report and a couple of meetings with the Deputy Headmistress.

There was a slight commotion the next morning in the Great Hall when Ron and Ginny showed up with their new looks. Due to waking up in the middle of the night due to being stripped of their access to the Weasley Family Magic as well as getting cleansed of the Blood Adoption to Arthur the pair actually made it to breakfast before most of the students. It was after Hermione arrived Ron found out more than just his looks had changed as he stands up to wave the girl over, since she had been unable to find them due to their new look. As Hermione came over Ron was horrified that she was actually now taller than he was. He had been so focused on his new look he had not even realized he was shorter and since he had been sitting down no one else had noticed it as well.

Fred and George, on the other hand, when they woke up saw that due to being cleansed as of Molly's Blood Adoption and with both Arthur and Remus being rather tall had gained some height. So instead of being the a little shorter than Blaise's six foot height they were now both a couple of inches taller than the fifth year dominant. Their hair hand also gotten a little bit longer so that it hung down pass their shoulders. Rather deal with their new longer hair getting into the eyes they both pulling their hair into some pony tails for once adding some difference between them as Fred had his come out the right side while George's came out the left.

"Aren't you taking the Mirror Twins thing a little far?" Harridan asked taking in their hair as the two groups headed up to breakfast.

"We can not take what we are too far Harryikens, just as you can't take your Allure too far," Fred said.

"Yeah plus we just put out hair on the same side of our dominant hands," George added.

"Plus due to how they normal sit beside me their hair make them look like my bookends," Blaise added with a small chuckle pulling the twins in close.

As the group arrived at the Great Hall Ron and Ginny rushed over and started screaming, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO US?!?"

"I am sorry do I know you?" Fred asked "Do you recognized them George?"

"Nope, not ringing any bells," George said as Harridan pretended to yawn so he could cover his mouth to laugh.

"Don't be an idiot it is us," Ginny said glaring at them and stamping her foot.

"Sorry don't know anyone by the name of Us," Fred said tilting his head to the side.

"Moron it is Ron and Ginny," Ginny stated through gritted teeth.

"Ah good morning to you Miss Prewett-Fletcher," George said bowing her head at her.

"And we did nothing to either of you though if I had to guess that might not last too long I am sure our dads will be declaring your family enemies of our house," Fred said loudly enough for nearby students to hear. Turning their backs on the two Fred and George and the others went to take their now normal places at the Slytherin table.

"Wow love the pony tail Georgie boy," Pansy said when they sat down before she reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook and began to draw some designs for clothing. Having gotten used to the girl making designs for clothing when something stuck her. As she continued to draw the others made her a plate of food while the mail arrived Only after the group made sure Ron and Ginny were heading back to their seats did they open their mail. The twins smiled as they read a letter from Percy thanking them for their earlier letter as well as their older brother mentioning that he was going to meet up with their parents latter in the week to work some things out. They were about to send a response when Theo let out a sound of surprise as he pushed his edition of the Daily Prophet towards Neville who began to read it aloud.

**Daily Crime Report**

_Molly Prewett-Fletcher, formerly Weasley, has been taken into custody early this morning after she sent three Magicals to St. Mungos. At around one AM this morning Mrs Prewett-Fletcher entered the Wand Shop owned by Master Trayco, located in Kelpie Alley looking for a new wand. The Witch informed the Wandmaker that she had lost her current wand and was looking for a replacement. Master Trayco took in the Witch who had entered the shop in nothing but a plaid nightgown. Informing her that since his wands were specially made to order he would need to make sure she could pay for it first due to her attire. She promised she had the funds but when asked to provide them the accounts she tried to use to provide the funds were locker to her._

_When Master Trayco told her Gringotts blocked the transfer due to her not having access to the vault she had given him leading her to leave Wand Shop and visit the local chapter of Gringotts. When she meet with a Goblin Mrs. Prewett-Fletcher was informed that due the it being discovered that she had for years had illegal access to the Weasley family vaults due to enchantments on one of the main holders of the vault. When some Goblins came forward to arrest her for Line Theft the Witch activated her Banshee blood as she let lose a screech that toppled a wall, possibly to provide a means of escape. One Goblin rushed forwards placing Magic Dampening Cuffs on her just as the wall collapsed right on top of two Magical Humans and a Goblin worker none of which survived. Her screech also broke the eardrums of multiple bank goers three of which had to be sent to St. Mungos due to their Creatures._

_As of right now the Ministry is in talks the Goblin Nation in who is to have be in charge of sentencing her._

"Well could not happen to a better person," Fred said after Neville finished reading the paper.

Taking the paper after Theo and Neville were done with it Harridan began to read to see if it had anything else of importance. Flipping through it he found an article about Umbitch losing her job at Hogwarts due to possible favoritism being shown from Dumbles. Putting down the paper Harridan began to think as no one had mentioned that the Headmaster might show favoritism to his daughter, Hermione, just his third mate. As he recalled one such case of favoritism from a couple of years ago he pulled out some spare parchment and wrote a quick note to Draco's father.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I have an issue to bring to your attention. As it the relationship between Dumbles, and my former friend has come to light all any one seems to focus on is Dumbles having Umbridge as a third mate, but keeps forgetting Hermione. I am not just complaining as there is talk about Dumbles showing favoritism to one but not the other. I have knowledge of possible favoritism to use against them. In our third year Hermione was granted the use of a Time Turner so that she could take all available classes. I recall her telling Ronald and myself she had got it by special permission from her father. Even if she did not know about their connection then it was still showing her favoritism compared to other students. I would also bring up the times my former friends and I got into trouble and we barely received a detention for our actions. Now this might have to do with what ever Dumbles had planned for me or it could have been due to her involvement._

_Sorry if I am just wasting your time,_

_Harridan Eli Potter-Prince_

Not trusting Dumbles to not read his mail he handed it to Draco knowing that his mate would have some way to get the letter to his father. Thinking of special treatment he also decided to talk to Snape since due to the gather notes on the Family Tree Potions everyone and not just his and Draco's allies knew they were parent and child. Though Snape's behavior to him in class had not really changed he did not want Dumbles or someone to claim the Potion Master was misusing his position. Having a free period after lunch he sent Snape a message to see if he had some free time to talk with him, receiving a response back after his first class that he free Harridan told Draco he would be spending his break with the man.

"So what did you want to talk about Harridan?" Snape asked once they were alone.

"I think we need to talk with Professor McGonagall ," Harridan said.

"Is there a particular reason? Snape asked.

"Well I was thinking that since people now know we are related someone might make a fuss about you grading my homework or how you treat me in class," Harridan said.

"That is a good idea I shall have Poppy join us," Snape said.

"Why?" Harridan asked.

"Well she has been the one grading all your work in my class due to her having both some free time but also having an O in Potions during her NEWTs," Snape said "As to how I treat you in class I don't think I have changed that much beside not being too on your case as much, and even with your improvement in the class I have refused to give you any points." Harridan was surprised having not know that the man had done to make sure he was not showing favoritism to him. "Would you like to talk to Minerva now or would you rather wait until latter?"

"Um now I guess do you think I could bring Draco?" he asked.

"I see no problem with it since no private information will be exchanged and he is your mate," Snape said.

"Thanks Papa," Harridan said shocking Snape as it was the first time his son had called him anything other than Professor or just plain Snape.

"Um your welcome Harridan," Snape said giving his son an uncharacteristic large smile.

After making sure McGonagall also had some time Harrison, Snape, Draco and Madam Pomfrey went to the Deputy Headmistress. "Quiet a group, what can I do you all for today?" She asked after offering them all some Ginger Newts.

"Well since our relationship is now in the open we wanted to make sure it was clear that Professor Snape was not showing me any favoritism," Harridan said munching on the newt.

"As we found out I had been James's Submissive Mate before the start of term I had asked Poppy to take over all the grading for both Harridan and Draco's homework in my class. I have also refrained from either taking or giving them points this year," Snape explained.

"Very good I applause the steps you took Severus," Professor McGonagall said before turning to Madam Pomfrey. "Is the grading of their homework at all having a negative effect on your own job?"

"Not yet," Madam Pomfrey answered truthfully.

"You said "yet" do you see it happening at some point?" Minerva asked.

"Well as they get closer to the Yule when I get hit by students fighting off colds and flu while they are doing OWL prep it might become too much," Madam Pomfrey admitted.

"I had not thought of that Poppy I am sorry," Severus said thinking of what they could do.

"I have a thought if you will," Minerva said with a smile.

"I recognize that look what do you have in mind?" Poppy asked her old friend and classmate.

"Well with your support, Severus we can finally get the board's, "she said in a way that made it sound like it was Dumbles that was responsible for blocking her "to bring back the apprenticeship program."

"It would be even easier than you think Minerva," Severus said placing a hand on Harridan's shoulder "for besides being Head of Slytherin House I am also Steward of the Ancient and Courageous House of Gryffindor." Both Witch's mouth fall open in shock looking between Harridan and the Potion Master.

"If it would help my third parent is Lord Slytherin," Draco chimed in making all both Witches look at the blonde in shock.

"That would work," Severus said "though as he the Submissive in your parental triad and Lucius has lost his place on the Board I think Narcissa would have to be the one to cast the vote." Both Draco and Harridan smiled at him knowing he was really doing it to keep Tom away from Dumbles.

"Very well I will call for a meeting of the Board for this weekend to give us time to prepare. Unfortunately I do not have time tonight having a meeting been scheduled by the Weasley twins," Minerva stated.

Even Minerva did not know what the twins had planned for the meeting with her though if she had to guess it was about the article earlier about Molly and finding out she was not their mother. Yet rather than the shocked and confused seventh year students she had been expecting the twins entered her office followed by Blaise. "So what can I do for you tonight?" she asked

"Well we wanted to discuss something we recently learned about," George said as he pulled out his results of the Family Tree Potion. She quickly looked over it her eyes bugging out a little to find out who their parents were as well as the fact that Fred was the Heir to the Weasley line since on the form he was the only one listed as Weasley-Lupin.

"I see," McGonagall said her voice cracking a little "what about it?"

"Well we just wanted it to be known so that we would not get in trouble for signing our homework with our true names," Fred said,

"And to be called by them as well," George added.

"I shall pass on your message to the rest of the staff Heir Weasley, Messer Lupin-Weasley," she said her voice back to normal again.

"I would also like to see if you could contact either of their fathers," Blaise said.

"The reason being?" she asked and saw the twins share a confused look.

"Well they sent a copy of their results to their father's earlier with no problem, but I think if they try to message them now the message might be intercepted thanks to the crime report from this mornings paper," Blaise said pulling the now taller males to his side.

"And what sort of message do you wish to send?" she asked thinking of the twins getting help from Remus to prank Ron and Ginny worse than they did shortly after moving into the Slytherin bonded dorms.

"I wish to have either of their parents to come over during our next Hogsmead weekend to take them to Gringotts to get tested just in case Molly had them under any sort of spells or Potions," Blaise said making the twins smile at him in thanks having not thought about that themselves more worried about their parents and older siblings.

"I shall see what I can do about it," Minerva said with a smile to the three young mates as they left her office.

When she was alone she Minerva rubbed her forehead in though at the two meetings she had just had marveling at what she learned about some of her Lions while in the back of her mind there was something that she knew was important but just could not place her finger on at the moment.


	10. Three out Four isn't bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins reveal some massive news about their family changing the balance of power even more.

On the day of the Hogsmead visit Harridan and Draco only visited the Magical Village to provide a distraction so Fred, George, and Blaise could meet up with the twin's parents to travel to Gringotts. Not wanting Ronald, Ginevra, and Hermione to ruin their entire day so after the group of mates had sent them a signal they used the crowds at Honeydukes to make a break for it. Harridan was rather glad that while he had once told his former friends that there was a passage between the sweet shop and Hogwarts he had never given them the specifics of its location allowing Draco and him to get away.

Once they were back at the castle, and Draco had used a spell to clean their robes of dirt, cobwebs and the like the pair went to one of the many unused classrooms in the school. "Took you long enough," Pansy said giving them a cross look before her face broke out into a grin. "Task complete?"

"The twins and Blaise are away and the pest are none the wiser," Draco said as he and Harridan took one of the couches Pansy had brought into the room.

"Well you are just in time for the show to start," Pansy said giving them wide smile. Both Veelas could tell she was rather proud of herself as with a flick of her wand stage appeared before their seats. Neither Harridan or Draco could figure out how she had talked them into it as Neville and Theo showed off some of her clothing designs that she had made.

Harridan was amazed at Pansy's skill at creating clothes, so much better than the "Elf Hat" he had been told Hermione had place around the Common Room before the Twins had been allowed into the Slytherin Mated Dorms. Her outfits seemed to have the perfect balance for both style and function with both Muggle looking clothing and Magical robes. Though he knew that he had really no sense of fashion so he might have been wrong. Though he did like one of the outfits that Theo had worn which was of a sunshine yellow tee-shirt, with holes for his wings to come out, that had the Greek symbols of Alpha and Omega combined on the front in red. As well as a pair of comfortable looking black shorts that Pansy said could be altered to either hug a person's ass or altered in case they had a tail. Seeing the outfit Harridan immediately leaned over and ask if he could buy one from her making the girl smile at him as she handed over an order form so he could fill out details on the sizes he wanted. By the time the time the twins and Blaise returned he had already found two other of Pansy's creations which he decided to order and even Draco found one for himself.

As the twins came in they appeared to be in a state of shock that was seen through a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Seeing their state Theo and Neville stopped the show and went to sit down beside Pansy in the only availed spots left in the room. "Something good happened I take it?" Harridan asked which only caused the twins to giggle ever harder.

"You could say that," Blaise said leaning back in his seat a twin on either side of him but saying no more for it was their tale to tell.

"Of for the love of," Draco said after nearly twenty minutes of non-stop giggling as he summoned some Calming Drafts for the pair. Seeing they would most likely not even be able to drink the Potions Draco Magiced them right into the twins' stomach calming them down at once. "Alright enough is enough what has got you both in such a good mood. It can't be that you were clean of any spells for I doubt that would be a reason for such overwhelming joy."

"Oh you have no idea," Fred said.

"In fact no one had any idea," George said almost starting to laugh again.

"So not only did both of our parents come for the trip to Gringotts all our real siblings came as well, even Percy who had a large fight with dad at start of last summer."

"As Dad and Lupin, well Papa I guess," George said after a moment of thought "did a test and cleansing after we wrote to them it was just us and our brothers taking the test."

"While it was shown that the bitch had put some memory charms us as well as blood adopting us."

"Something we had already guessed the test would show. It was Percy's results that shocked everyone."

"Even the Goblins. Do you know how hard it is to shock a Goblin or what they looked like in such a state."

"It was just strange," George.

"What's wrong with Percy's results?" Harridan asked concerned for the former Headboy.

"Nothing it just seems that the bitch most likely with the Headmaster's help did something as Percy was listed as."

"Are you ready for this?" George asked wiggling his eyebrows at everyone.

" **GET ON WITH IT!** " they all said making the twins snort and Blaise roll his eyes.

"Percy was listed as Heir Ravenclaw," Fred said shocking everyone.

"Wait what?" Draco asked leaning in "how is that possible or does he have a third parent?"

"That is the strange thing it list him as only having Dad and Papa as his parents," Fred said shocking Harridan a little as he spoke out of turn.

"It seems seeing the results the Goblins ran some further test and found that Professor Lupin is Lord Ravenclaw and some strong magic made not only him but other forget as well in an over reaching spell," Blaise explained. "Since the spell seemed to be rather disperse rather than focus on a single person it had not be found out from any other earlier test. They still did not know why it did not even state that Lupin was Lord Ravenclaw on his own test, and the closest thing they could think of for it appearing on Percy was due to his recent bonding with Oliver."

"We need to tell Professor McGonagall," Harridan suddenly piped up.

"What why?" the twins asked in unison.

"Well she has a plan to prevent Dumbles from having too much control with the school board. My Papa since I am not of age is Steward of Gryffindor, and Draco's second father is Lord Slytherin so with Lupin there we would have three of the four Founder Lines and hopefully make some changes. I know they talked about bringing back the apprentice program who knows what else they could do," Harridan said.

"They could oust Binns or make sure we never had another teacher like the Umbitch or Lockhart ever again," Pansy said hugging Neville's side surprising the High Elf a little.

"Or they could make it that we have more warning for a Hogsmead visit then two days before." Fred said knowing that was something that irked Oliver who would plan Quidditch Training for a weekend only to have to reschedule when a visit was announced.

"Or maybe stop some discrimination aimed towards Slytherin House," Harridan said having not only seen it, but after moving to the Slytherin Mated Dorms had it done to him.

"Your right we should tell her like right now," George said standing up and making to the door only to be joined by everyone else just a moment latter.

To say McGonagall was shocked was an understatement as she collapsed into her seat at the news that Remus was the Lord of Ravenclaw and what that could mean. Having grown increasingly upset with some of Albus' decisions as of late not only to several students but how he ran, okay in truth didn't run, the school. Having three Founders lines at the meetings could start to return the school to its former glory from when she had been a student. And if they could find a member of the the final line they might be able to oust Albus from his position once and for all.

After the Lupin-Weasley group had left she cast a charm on her fireplace that would prevent Albus from monitoring her Floo and contact Remus right away to ask him to join the school board to cast Ravenclaw's vote. He did not even need any convincing as he agreed right on the spot, almost before she had finished asking the question. She wished that there was a way to find out who, if anyone was the holder of the Hufflepuff Lord/Ladyship but the only ones who could tell her that would be the Goblins, due to their records, but the would never do it for it would be a breach of a Magical's personal information.

One the night of the first School Board meeting that the three Founder lines were there to vote at the Deputy Headmistress was surprised to find another additional person there Lord Malfoy. Albus, already seething due to three Founder lines being present, tried to kick Lucius out of the room saying he had lost his spot to be there. Lucius only arched one eye brow at the man before he began to speak. "I did not come here to vote on any issue but to bring to the Board's attention a show of favoritism to a student."

"And what student would that be?" Professor Flitwick asked leaning forward in his chair on the side of the table where the Heads of Houses sat.

"Young Miss Hermione Granger-Dumbledore," Lucius said pulling out a packet from his robes.

"And how has there been any favoritism to my daughter?" Albus asked no longer able to hide his relationship to the girl after Snape's blasted test.

"I have compiled some notes on certain activities that your daughter has done during her time at Hogwarts and compared it other students who have done the same thing. In more often than not your daughter, and the students who were with her, lost points and maybe a single detention, but in similar cases the student would get over a weeks worth of detention from the act," Lucius said handing over his notes to Professor McGonagall, not trusting them to the Headmaster.

"Now my boy I am sure you are over thinking all this," Albus began.

"In her first year your daughter was caught out of bounds up in the Astronomy tower and while a lot of points were taken she and every student involved, including both Severus' son and mine, were only given one night of detention. The same situation happened just one month before this event, with the students being caught losing just ten points but given almost a month of detention."

"Now Lucius," Albus tried again.

"In her second year your daughter shows up in the Hospital Wing having suffered through some potion mishap which is never looked into. Which is something that is both illegal and dangerous to do," Lucius cuts him off. "And in her Third Year. Yes her Third Year we have the biggest show yet. I was informed that your daughter was given a Time-Turner so she could take Every. Singe. Class. Skipping over the fact that no thirteen year old, hell most adult Magicals, would have trouble with properly using it once let alone a whole school year. And from the stories I have heard she did not use it well evidently becoming so stressed that she struck several fellow students near the end of term with no punishment once again. Having heard about her having access to the Time-Turner I meet up with some of my contacts within the Ministry and they told me that there was no paperwork which allowed her to have access to it," Lucius could not help but shift his left side of his lips a little in a ghost of a smile seeing the fool actually look uncomfortable in his seat.

"And then there was last term where she entered the Champions only area multiple times which could have lead to some international problems if the other schools thought she was passing on information to either Harridan or Cedric from you. But what is even more disturbing is a report that had been buried from shortly at the end of the last school year after the Durmstrang Students returned to their school. It seems that their School Healer gave each of the returning students a check up to make sure they had not picked up anything from their visit. The Healer found something when he examined Champion Krum," Lucius said looking right at Albus who was still shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"We all know Mr. Krum had been put under the Imperious Spell from Barty Crouch Jr. Lucius what is your point?" Albus asked.

"The Healer found more than that it seems that there was some traces of Love Potion in Heir Krum's system," Lucius said glaring at the man for his lack of proper protocol. "All of which were geared to your daughter. Now I know this is not the first time that a Love Potion has been keyed to her as I was with Harridan when he went to the bank to best tested just this last summer."

"Are you saying Hermione had Harridan under Love Potions?" Professor Sprout asked horrified looking between Severus and Lucius.

"Yes my son it seems was under several Potions and enchantments, and since we are currently bringing charges against the guilty parties," Severus said glaring at Albus "I can not and will not say anything more about it."

"Well that is your right," McGonagall said before turning back to the rest of the board. "Hearing all this evidence that shows that Miss Granger-Dumbledore has been receiving special treatment I think call for a vote to reduce her classes to just the normal core group with no electives detentions until class returns from the Yule break any seconds?" she asked

"What about the students that were with her at the time?" Albus said thinking quickly that he could get Harry into detentions with his pawns and put some of the spells back in place.

"Nothing will happen to them as the largest part of the punishment is her use of a Time-Turner," McGonagall stated knowing just what Albus had been trying to do. As Severus, Remus, and Narcissa had not been called forth as casting the Founders' votes yet only Severus had been able to vote and with Albus unable due to his relationship to Hermione the vote had been eight to two with one parent from Light and one from the Gray voting in her favor.

The next issue saw Severus, Narcissa and Lupin being officially brought in to cast the votes for Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Knowing that he would be unable to vote as Slytherin Head of House and Gryffindor Severus before hand had contacted Septima Vector, who taught Arithmancy and had been a Slytherin in her time as a student, to take his place in voting for the Head of House. Albus could only grumble under his breath as the four were sworn in to their new roles on the board before Minerva asked if there was any new business. Severus immediately called for the re-installment of the Apprenticeship program, and while Albus tried to veto it he could not over turn the Founder's vote and was quickly vetoed himself. Next to his shock Remus called forth having the Goblins come check out both Hogwarts' Wards but also Professor Binns.

"Why would you want the Goblins to check out Binns" Marcie Flint asked who was one of the two families who voted for Dark Cored Magicals.

"Well I recall from my time at Hogwarts Professor Binns while being a little dry was not as bad as he is today. I recall over hearing when I was teaching a here a couple of years ago that Binns could put a class to sleep in mere moments That did not match up with me memory of his classes, which I had always enjoyed leading me to get my Masters in both History and Defense, so I decided to sit in on one of the classes. It was like the class was being taught by a brand new person whose goal it was to make students not interested in history. I have recently done some research and it seems that the change to him happened just a couple of years ago when my oldest had just graduated. Do you recall we have not had a single student who passed their History OWLs at Hogwarts itself, if they continue on they do private study since Binns teaches every single class nothing but Goblin Wars."

"Surely that can not be true?" Derek Smith asked shocked having never heard of any problem from his nephew Zacharias.

"Oh it is," Lupin said pulling out three different note books. I asked my youngest to give me their notes from their History class this week while also getting the notes from a Fifth Year student and even a First Year. Each student has notes dealing with the same exact lesson."

"Are you sure the students did not just hand you their notes from their First Year?" Albus said hoping to put a end to this plan to have Binns looked at liking the Ghost as he was, thanks to his enchantments, as it kept the students ignorant from numerous major events. Rather than say anything Remus just smiled as he opened the notebooks and showed the name ~~_George Weasley_~~ , which had been replaced by _George Lupin-Weasley_ while the other note book showed _Harridan Potter-Prince_. The vote was soon made with only Albus voting against it.


	11. Looking for the final Founder line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goblins get involved to look for the last Founder Line

By the week after the board meeting where the three Founder lines were brought into help Govern Hogwarts young Magicals started to show up to start their apprenticeships under almost every singe teacher. Harridan was rather confused by seeing them for they all appeared to be from Brittan but he did not recognize any one which based on most of their ages they should have been at Hogwarts.

He did not find out why he did not recognize the newcomers to the castle until he was introduced to the one working under his Papa. "Were you a student here?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no I was not allowed," the young woman whose had been introduced to him as Quistis Heartilly.

"Not allowed I thought all Magicals were allowed?" Harridan asked looking between his Papa, Draco and Quistis.

"Due to the Headmaster prejudice against those with either creature blood or a dark core unless they come from a family that can pay for their own schooling," Snape said. "Like the Malfoys he would never extend them the scholarship to attend leaving most to have to either be home schooled or use the Ministry's bare minimum self-study program."

"As if I needed another reason to dislike the man," Harridan said balling his left hand into a fist in a desire to punch the man on his crooked nose. Draco gently places his hand on the fist filling the room with calming pheromones until Harry unballed his fist before taking his mate's hand.

"We are working on trying to get those back as well, but unfortunately, to make some more sweeping changes we would need all four Founder lines," Snape said. "We do have plans put in place for it," he said but did not elaborate.

Harridan's Papa did let him know one thing that for the plan to work he would need Harridan to sign that he was allowing Snape to have access to Gyrffindor Vaults. Snape had explained that unlike most Gringotts, at least in Brittan, the Founder Vaults could only be accessed by blood relations. Even as the Steward of Gryffindor Snape could not access the vaults without Harridan's express permission. After signing for his Papa to use his vaults now trusting the Potions Master, unlike before their relationship was known, Harridan pricked his middle finger of his dominant hand to let blood fall on the document. Snape had his son place his hand on the spilled blood and push some of his magic into the document, which he explained would show that Harridan had been the one to give permission and he had not just taken blood and forged the signature.

As Professor Binns was one of the few Professors who had not taken on an apprentice his classes had been canceled when the Goblins came to the castle to check on the wards and on Remus's suggestion have their healers and curse breakers check out the ghost teacher. With their new free period Harry had decided to just hang out with his friends where Pansy gave him the outfits he had ordered from her. Slipping into his new clothes he imitated Theo a little he pretended to walk the catwalk modeling the clothes. The twins let out some wolf whistles before he turned it into a real cat walk by changing into his Animagus form and jumping into Draco's lap and curling up with his mat. Draco just gave a small chuckle as he ran his hand down Harridan's back,

As his son hung out with his friend Severus Snape acting under the authority of the three Founder lines sought out the Goblin in charge, along with Minerva who was representing the staff. Both were a little shocked to find no less than the current Goblin Prince, Bonecrusher, in charge the pair wish they had thought to bring Filius along as well as they bowed to the Goblin. "Lord Prince, Lady McGonagall what can I do for you?" Bonecrusher asked eyeing the two Magicals.

"We wanted to speak to you about giving all the Muggleborn students an bare bones Inheritance test so that we may see if they come from Squib lines or just new Magicals," McGonagall stated.

"That is going to cost a pretty pile of Gold," Bonecrusher said.

"But we also want to keep quite about it so we thought the best way to do it was to get all the students, Muggleborn, Half-Blood and Purebloods, tested as well," Severus said causing Bonecrusher to almost faints.

Taking out a handkerchief from his jacket Bonecrusher dabbed his forehead and asked with his voice cracking a little, "And how will you pay for all that?"  
The Founder's Vaults," Severus said reaching into his robes to pull out not only the parchment from his son but from Remus and Tom as well giving him permission to use their vaults as well in this matter alone.

The twins had been right when they had told everyone that seeing a shocked Goblin was a sight to behold as Bonecrusher's face drained of all color and his eyes bulged out of his sockets making him look like a Muggle stress ball being squeezed. There was a sound of ripping material as to stop himself from falling onto his ass the Goblins' toe claws ripped his shoes apart and dug themselves into the ground to stabilize him a little. Meanwhile the fine liner handkerchief had been shredded by the claws attached to Bonecrusher's fingers. "You want to pay from the Founders to give the entire school an inheritance test which family's account manager is to be in charge?"

"We have discussed it and we want a joint venture," Snape said making Bonecrusher whistle for even at a third share of such a venture would improve the standings of the three account managers.

"What information would you want the test to give?" Bonecrusher asked finally getting ahold of himself again as he pulled out a roll of blank parchment and a Phoenix feather Quill. Snape explained that they just wanted it to be bare bones with the student's name, parents' names, any lines they may belong to.

"We would also like the test to note if the student is under any spells, potions or enchantments," Minerva said thinking about what Severus said about his son being under love potions for Hermione.

"Does this already include students we have done recently such as your son and the sons of Lords Lupin and Weasley?" Bonecrusher asked.

"I think not in fact you can skip any student that has had a test done since the the end of the last school term," Severus said. The Potions Master's thinking that the person who they wanted to catch casting any spells on the students was Albus who would have not have access to most students over the summer, and since the start of the year he had keep a close eye on the man he was sure not cast a spell on a single student yet.

"Very well thought it might be a couple of days for us to start the wards here are a mess," Bonecrusher said putting away the parchment with the outlines of the inheritance test guidelines into a pocket which would prevent it from being taken away from him until he placed the order back at the bank.

Bonecrusher had not been wrong about how messed up the wards had become under Dumbledore's time as Headmaster for it took them a full week to return them to full working order. Thankfully it only took the healer and curse breaker team just two days to both removed the spells on Cuthbert Binns as well as giving him protections to prevent himself from becoming enchanted again. Most students were a little reluctant to return to his class but found the ghost a changed man as it were, as for the first time in any of the current students memory he actually began the class by taking role call. In Harridan's class Professor Binns than began a lecture on the origin of the Muggle superstition of Friday the Thirteenth which had taken place during the time of the Magical Hunts in Europe. It was strangely nice to hear about something that actually had to do with humans in the Magical World even if the subject was rather morbid.

The day that the Goblins had finished with the wards a sign appeared on all the notice boards within the Common Rooms letting everyone know that the due to what they had found while working on the wards they had discovered some issues with student's magic effecting the wards, so they would be testing all the student to better determine who, if any, had messed with the wards. Seeing the notice in the Slytherin Mated Dorms Common Rooms the two pairs of mates laughed knowing the whole thing was a lie made up by the Severus, Remus and Tom to explain the need for the test to take place.

Up in his office Dumbledore was furious not only had the Goblins "fixed" Binns making him an actually competent teacher, and took away all the additions he had added to the wards for years, but now they wanted to test the students. He had tried, using his best Grandfatherly ways to get them to call off the test, and when that failed he tried to point out that if they were to test every single student the cost would be enormous and Hogwarts would not be paying for it. To his utter shock and ever expanding anger the Goblins told him that they were not concerned about the price. Never having know a Goblin not to worry about the price, nasty creatures the lot of them, he had next tried to make sure that the notice never appeared on the notice boards. This also failed as the next meal break after the notices appeared the whole school was talking about it, and he could not even turn to Poppy to stop it from happening as the Goblins were bringing in their own Healers to run the test. Something that the School Matron had come up and complained about, but as he found out when he tried to get her added to it the the Goblins were not in the mood threatening to cut all the schools funding if he tried to interfered again with the test. The bastards even handed him a notice that said he had been fined for trying to prevent the notices from going up, with the money already been taken from his personal vaults. He decided to leave it alone after that though he was not happy with it.

Due to wanting to make sure all test were done while keeping the results secret form everyone, apart from the students themselves, the three representing the Founder lines and Minerva as the Staff representative. Though when Minerva and Severus went through the results Bonecrusher was with them to make sure they did not take any notes or results away without approval. The pair of Magicals barely even looked at the results in general, rather they cast a search spell that brought all students that were Muggleborn that had a Magical Family listed, as well as any results no matter their blood status who had a flag raised on it. After the spell had been cast the pair was horrified to find that at least half a dozen students had been flagged as having been enchanted. As they took a closer look at these results they had to admire the Goblins as Bonecrusher tapped each page letting them see what enchantments were on the student. Some they were able to dismiss as being done by Albus, such as the second year Slytherin Jo Lesky, who it seemed to be enchanted against the gender they considered themselves, as well as some memory charms on them. But some students clearly showed Albus's handy work on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Jo Lesky once again appears, my favorite of all my Original Characters. 
> 
> Also ending it here for I want the last Founder line to come from a Squib line, but as Dean is already related to the Flints. The only ones I can think of are Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Creevey Brothers, as well as suspect characters like Lily Moon and Nigel I can't decided who I wish the line to be attached to yet. Or if I want to to be with a OC.


	12. Heir Huffelpuff and Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth Heir is revealed and Harridan find out his Patronus has changed shapes.

Once Severus, Minerva, and Bonecrusher finished going over all the results of the test the two humans were a little confused. Using a search spell they had separated the pile of results by both students which had been under spells and potions, as well as which ones were considered Muggle born. And while they found some old lines being shown to being brought back such as Vascuth and Shakespeare in the students they had not found the Heir of Huffelpuff. Even going through the enchanted Half and Pureblooded students no one had memory charms such as Remus had been under to forget they were from the Founder lines. In the end as they went over the last of the separated results with out finding the Heir Severus through cautions to the wind as he just did a search for the name Huffelpuff, just in case like the Potters had done and the family had move away from the family name at some point.

To their relief one results came floating out of the pile and came to rest before him. Looking down Severus read aloud so Minerva would be aware of the student's identity.

**Susan Amelia Bones**

**Parents** :

  * _Edgar Bones (Submissive Fairy)_
  * _Elizabeth Bones nee Sinclair (Dominant Wood Sprit)_



**Legal Guardian**

  * _Amelia Bones: Aunt (Dominant Fairy)_



**Family Lines:**

  * _Bones- Heir from Submissive Parent (until of age)_
  * _Sinclair- Heir from Dominant Parent (until of age)_
  * _Huffelpuff- Heir from Dominant Parent (until of age)_



Severus and Minerva saw why they had not been able to find the results until they did a actual search for it since Susan was neither a Muggleborn or had any spells or potions in her system. Though this did lead to one problem. Since Susan's guardian was her Aunt who also headed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement she would not have the time to attend the Board meeting for the school. They could still talk about it so with a thanks to Bonecrusher, who with some Goblin magic put the rest of the results in a bag, Minerva wrote a letter for Amelia to come see them at her earliest convenience. Knowing that Albus might be reading any mail coming and going from the school she sent the letter with her personal House Elf, Leia.

The pair had barely made it to the door before Leia popped in with a response which looked like it had been written in a hurry.

_Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

_Is Susan alright?_

_-Amelia Bones_

Minerva wrote back letting the woman know that Susan was alright and she and Severus wanted to speak with her about Susan's results before sending Leia on the way again.

Rather than leave the room Severus and Minerva waited in the room for her response thinking it would be just as fast. What they had not expected was the woman to let herself arrive along side Leia vie an Elf lead Apparition. "Is there something wrong with Susan's results?" Amelia asked waiting no time for pleasantries. Most people would be shocked to see the woman in such a state but when it came to her family, and most specifically Susan, she would actually show fear for them. Severus gave her an understanding look knowing that he was still having a hard time to get used to the fact that Harridan was his son and all the stuff the boy had been through, but it had to be worse for Amelia since she had gotten Susan after the girl's parents and four older siblings had die due to the last war,

"There is nothing wrong Amelia in fact it is sort of good news," Severus said as Minerva had Leia get a note to Susan to come meet with them as well.

"Well out with it Severus what is the news?" Amelia said arching an eyebrow at him.

"We have to wait for young Heir Bone since it is her results we will be discussing," Bonecrusher said from the table having stayed there to discuss the finding the last Heir being the account manager of the Gyrffindor line.

Susan showed up a little later looking slightly confused at being summoned by Professor McGonagall and even more so when she saw her Aunty. "Aunty?" she asked coming further into the room.

"Hello Susan," Amelia said giving her niece a large smile and patting the seat next to her across the table from Bonecrusher and the two Professors.

"Was I the one whose Magic was messing with the wards?" she asked a hint of worry in her voice as she took her seat.

"There is nothing to worry about Susan," Minerva said giving the young Huffelpuff girl a smile. "No student's magic effected the wards at all we did that to make sure all the students got tested by the Goblins."

"For what reason?" Amelia asked her face scrunching as she looked at the trio across from her.

"Maybe Susan has let you know some of the changes that have recently come to the school this year," Severus said gaining a nod from the woman though it had been more of a statement than a question. "The reason for the changes was due to finding three of the four Founder lines and using their votes to make things better, however, to do some larger reforms we need all lines to cast their vote. It was this reason that we had the Goblins come to deliver the test to all the student to see if we could find if we had any students who were connected to the lines. Well here are Susan's results," he said passing over to the paper to them. "As you can see from her mother Susan is Heir to the Huffelpuff line."

"And what does this actually mean?" Susan asked.

"Well for one thing if you wish you could claim a Heir room especially since you are actually in the House of your Ancestor," Minerva explain. "Other than that since you are not of age you can chose your representative to sit on the School Board to cast the vote on how the school is being run."

"You also have access to the Huffelpuff vault and all the artifacts within it," Bonecrusher added.

"But just cause you are a Heir does not let you get any special treatment or access to the school as a student," Severus said.

"I don't care about that," Susan said waving the Potion Master extra warning away making her Aunt rather proud of her.

"Does it have to be a family member that represents her on the Board?" Amelia asked.

"No it just can not be here until she is of age or a fellow student. Until she is of age her representative has to both be of age and not in school here," Severus said having found out before the first meeting he attended to cast the Gyrffindor vote.

"Do you need the person now?" Susan asked.

"Not really the next meeting of the Board is in the middle of next month so you have until a week before the meeting to pick who wish to represent you," McGonagall informed her. "If you wish you and your Aunt can discuss it for a while, so long as you make it to supper."

"Thank you Professor," Susan said as Amelia give them a slight bow. Before they left the pair alone Severus and Minerva said if she had any questions about being a Founder's Heir she could always talk to Harridan.

Harridan had been surprised when Susan came up to talk to him after his first class with the now cleansed Binns asking to talk to him. Having a free period Harridan just shrugged and followed her to an empty class room. "What's up Susan?" he asked.

"I was told to come talk to you if I had any question on being a Founder's Heir," Susan sand perching on the top of one of the desk in the room.

"I didn't know you were an Heir," he said sitting cross legged on another of the desk.

"It is not something I spread around for while my Ancestors was great my most recent family not so much," she said.

"In what way?" Harridan asked.

"Well my Great-Grandmother Hepzibah Smith never hid the fact that she was related to Helga but after her death when one of her artifacts went missing it lead to the family into blood feud with each other as everyone though the others had taken it for themselves. To make a long story short all my mother ended up dying and she was so ashamed she changed her name to her mother's maiden name of Sinclair. So being Heir Huffelpuff is not really something I want to spear around due to the shame of what they all had done. My Auntie understands this so also keeps quite and does not even cast the vote for Huffelpuff in the Wizengamot."

"Kay," Harridan said not wanting to say anything more.

"But now Professor Snape and McGonagall wish for me to pick someone represent Huffelpuff during School Board meetings which means it all might come out again," Susan said clenching her left fist in anger as she used her right hand to wipe some tears from here eyes. "They also made a good point that some of the better changes this year had come after the latest Board meeting, I just don't know what to do."

"I really don't know what to say," Harridan said truthfully. "Though I do know what it is like to have family one is ashamed of." He said telling her a little about the Dursleys not getting too in-depth due to only having a single free period.

"They really had you sleep in a cupboard?" Susan asked.

"Yeah Draco's dad was shocked when I first told him about it and he promised he would be pressing charges against them for child abuse with both the Muggles and Magical law enforcement agency's.

"And you are not worried about the story getting out when they are tried?" she asked.

"What do I can I am happy now and those who would act differently to me are not worth my time. It might also work to get people to stop thinking I am a spoiled little Princeling from how I was raised. Though I guess with my Papa I am a Prince," he added with a small laugh.

"What?" Susan asked confused

"I had three parents one of which is Professor Snape who is the Lord of the Most Ingenious House of Prince. so I am technically Heir Prince," he explained.

"So that is the reason for his change this year," she said.

"Yup we found out both of us had been under various spells and Potions so were both purged over the summer." he said.

"So that is why you are hanging out with Draco rather than Ron and Hermione?" Susan asked.

"Actually I came into my creature and Draco is my mate," Harridan said.

"Well congrats I guess," Susan said with a slight smile.

"Thanks," Harridan said giving her a smile "so does that help you?"

"I guess, or at least it gives me something to think about." Susan said.

After the meeting with Susan he headed out to his next class where Draco pulled him into a tight hug. "Where did you end up my Blue Jay?" Draco asked right into his ear as he hugged his mate.

"Susan wanted to talk to me," he said breathing in Draco's scent.

"For a whole free period?" Draco asked arching an eyebrow as Harridan detected the worry in his scent.

"Yes it was just the two of us neither his fool or the dungs," Harridan said making Draco laugh at the name of the former Weasleys from the nickname of their real birthfather.

"What did she want?" Draco asked.

Looking around around to make sure no was paying attention he placed his head onto the blonde's shoulder so he could easily whispered into his ear, "she is the last Heir." He than had to giggle a little as his Mate's mouth fell open in shock at the news. Letting Harridan use a finger to lift it back into place.

"It is rather strange that three of the Heirs are in our year," Draco said after a moment.

"Well it could make sense after all the four were considered contemporary they might have all had kids around the same time who could all have had their children at the same point and so on and so on," Harridan responded.

Any further discussion came to a close as the last of the classmates arrived and Kingsley started their D.A.D.A class. Just like their fist class with the man the students enjoyed the class as he decided to teach them a spell that was meant for the Sixth Year. For once Harridan did not really need to do anything as his classmates were all taught to cast a Patronus. No one even asked why he was just sitting around offering hints to Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Neville rather than cast the spell. Only asked to do it after one of his classmates had managed to cast the spell, though only managing the mist form and not corporeal did Auror Shacklebolt ask him to cast the spell. Picking up his wand and looking over at Draco he could not help but smile as he cast the spell. To his slight shock the form was no longer the four point buck but a small bird which fluttered around the room and landed on Draco's shoulder. "It changed," Harridan said trying to not shiver as Draco ran a finger over the Patronus on his shoulder and he actually felt it.

"Sometimes that does happen," Kingsley said. "Sometimes it can shift due to new feelings for someone, coming into a creature inheritance, or various other reasons."

After his demonstration Kingsley had Harridan explain what he had been thinking about while he cast the spell. Harridan blushed a little making something up about him just spending time with Draco, rather then the truth of his first night at Malfoy Manor when he had cuddled into the Dominant Veela's strong chest wearing some of Draco's old sleep wear having no chance to get some new ones yet. Not that Harridan had got any new sleep clothes yet preferring his Mate's old ones to any they found in any of the stores they had visited over the summer. Draco gave him a knowing smile as if knowing he was not telling the full truth before trying to cast spell again. This time just like Harridan a corporeal Patronus bust from his wand in the shape of a large falcon who flew around the room and landed on Harridan's shoulder, something that lead to the blonde gaining twenty-five points.

Using their exampled Theo and Neville looked at each other with a smile as they cast their own Charms both producing a pair of small foxes that curled up together before the other pair of Mates in the class. Soon almost everyone in the class was able to produce their own Patronus, with the exception of Hermione and Ronald. Pansy ended up with an actual Unicorn while Blaise produced a pair of foxes by himself, which Shacklebolt explained sometimes happened when a person had more than one mate and was considered the dominant one in the relationship.

By Blaise's face he really wished the man had not given that bit of news as he noticed Ron's expression to find out the twins were Submissive the the Dominant Incubus. Blaise hoped the idiot would not make any problems not only for the twins sake but also for the idiot since he, his sister, and parents have already been declared enemies of the Lupin-Weasley line. Something both former Weasley failed to acknowledge still trying to treat Fred and George as if they were still related. Even trying to contact Mr. Weasley, who was sending back their letters unopened, and get him to help their mother. The twins just ignored the pair treating them as if they were not even there leading to Draco asked if their parents had used some old family magic to make the twins unable to hear or see the pair one night in the dorms. Fred had just let out a laugh saying they had long since learned how to utterly ignore the brats.


End file.
